Altered Beginnings
by Katie500
Summary: Mr Darcy wasn't one of the party that first came to Netherfield leading to altered events at the beginning of the story. Jane and Bingley came to an understanding much quicker and Darcy and Elizabeth first meet just before Bingley and Jane's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Mr Darcy wasn't one of the party that first came to Netherfield leading to altered events at the beginning of the story. Jane and Bingley came to an understanding much quicker than in the original novel and Darcy and Elizabeth first meet at Bingley and Jane's wedding.

A/N I do not own any of the characters, they are of course borrowed from the wonderful Jane Austen. Okay guys well I promised a longer story for next time and here it is, this will be a multi-chapter fic but I've not finished writing it so I'm not sure exactly how long it will be yet. As always reviews are hugely appreciated, they make my day :). Hope you enjoy!

"My dear sister" Mrs Phillips exclaimed as she bust into the sitting-room of Longbourn. "I have such news to tell you as you would not believe." Pausing here only to say a quick hello to all her nieces who were present, she continued hastily with her story. "I have heard such scandalous tales.."

"Of who sister? Who?" cried Mrs Bennet excited at the thought of a scandal.

"Of Mr Wickham!"

"Mr Wickham! That charming young officer?"

"To be sure sister, he is in debt with every tradesman in town and now it appears that he has compromised one of Mrs Longs nieces and refuses to marry her for such a small dowry."

"But surely they will be made to marry; Colonel Forster will not allow him to behave in such a disgraceful manner!"

"Ahh but this is the worst part, Mr Wickham it seems has fled in the night and not told a soul whence he has gone. Now what do you think to that? Mr Wickham who half the town were in love with has proved to be quite the scoundrel!"

"Oh the poor Longs how they must be suffering" Jane said sympathetically a look of horror still written across her face. Her naturally sweet disposition would not allow her to think ill of others easily, and this shocking conduct from one she had considered so amiable had shaken her.

"I for one had always distrusted his appearance of goodness, and I'm inclined to believe that Miss Long must have been hoping to trap him into marriage for she really is quit plain and…"

"Mamma you mustn't say such things. I'm sure Miss Long would not have risked her good reputation for that" said Elizabeth mortified at her mother's insensitive remarks.

The remainder of the morning was spent discussing the gossip until Mr Bingley was announced. Upon entering the room his eyes immediately searched out his beloved Jane's. Had it really only been last night when he last gazed into those beautiful blue pools…

Mr Bingley was as gay as ever and though not intending to be rude he was really only focusing his attention on Jane at the present and the couple were soon seated slightly away from the rest of the group, lost in their own private conversation. Mrs Bennet was obviously delighted at the prospect of such a good marriage for her daughter and was effusing the benefits of such a match once again to her sister and expressing her hopes that this may "throw her other girls in the way of other rich men" Try as Elizabeth might she could not deter her mother from such a subject whilst Mr Bingley was in the room. Even with the wedding only a week away Elizabeth was still worried that her mother's conduct would convince Mr Bingley of Jane's only marrying him for his money, which of course was false. Luckily on this occasion Mr Bingley seemed too engrossed by his fiancé to hear, but she was sure his sisters had often heard such speeches from her mother and feared they were not above using this information to try and break off their brother's engagement.

Mrs Phillips soon announced that she was leaving and a plan was formed of the Bennet girls and Mr Bingley walking into Meryton with their aunt in order to collect some orders from the local shops for their mother. Only Mary declined to go saying she had much better spend her time practicing a new song she was learning. Elizabeth prayed she would practice hard, for they were sure to hear her play it at the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay guys here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy and as ever any reviews are very much appreciated. For the disclaimer see chapter 1.

A few days before the wedding the Bennet family were invited to dine at Netherfield. Now this was not an unusual occurrence but Elizabeth was looking forward to this evening even less than she had on previous occasions. The impropriety shown by certain members of her family at other such dinners and the sly remarks to be expected from Mr Bingley's 'superior' sisters did not make for an enjoyable evening. However tonight they were to be joined by a friend of Mr Bingley's and his sister, who had come into the country for the wedding. Elizabeth usually enjoyed forming new acquaintances as they allowed her to practice her enjoyment of character studying, this pair however had already made an impression on her thanks to the high praise that gushed from Miss Bingley every time the name Darcy was mentioned. Elizabeth felt certain that Mr Darcy must have some very haughty qualities indeed if Caroline Bingley had deemed him good enough for her affections, and the sister was spoken of as the, rather annoyingly, perfect model of a society lady. So strong was this preformed impression that Elizabeth was already disposed not to like either of them. It was with this thought in mind that Elizabeth steeled herself for a long night of mortification and dare she say it; boredom.

Of the Darcy's Elizabeth found that she had mixed opinions. The brother she had now decided was a proud, disagreeable man who obviously thought himself above the present company. She also thought him incredibly rude: he barely spoke two words together all through dinner and even then only when asked a direct question, and to top it off Elizabeth very often caught him staring at her with the most peculiar look on his face as if meaning to find fault with her. Miss Darcy on the other hand seemed a rather sweet girl who was just incredibly shy. Elizabeth had found herself seated next to her during dinner and after a few minutes of awkward conversation Elizabeth said "I understand, from Miss Bingley, that you are very fond of music and play exceptionally well Miss Darcy." At this Miss Darcy coloured a little from the high praise, but she seemed pleased none the less. "Yes I am fond of music; it is my favourite occupation however I believe Miss Bingley may have exaggerated my talents. Do you play Miss Bennet?"

"A little, but not very well. I am fond of music but more so when others play" both girls laughed slightly at this catching the attention of Mr Darcy, who was sat across the table but a few seats down from them. He was pleased to see Georgiana looking a little more like her old self, but he was not sure that a friendship with the Bennets would be a good thing for her; based on what he had witnessed tonight. The mother was a loud, vulgar woman and the younger Miss Bennets seemed incredibly silly indeed, whilst the father just looked on with amusement not thinking to check the behaviour of any! The elder two Miss Bennets seemed more ladylike from his observations but as he had not yet conversed with either he was still not sure they would be a good influence over his dear little sister. Although Miss Elizabeth did have vey captivating eyes…

Once dinner was over the ladies withdrew to the drawing room, leaving the men to their port and cigars. Elizabeth once again found herself seated by Miss Darcy, but Miss Bingley soon joined them and engaged Miss Darcy in conversation of the latest fashions and shared acquaintances in town. As this topic excluded Elizabeth from the conversation she found herself drawn into conversation with her mother and younger sisters, who were sat close by. They were talking mostly of local gossip, but at least Elizabeth knew the names of the people being discussed, unlike those in the other conversation. As Meryton was but a small town it wasn't long before Mrs Bennet's conversation once again turned to the scandal of Mr Wickham. At the mention of that name however Miss Darcy suddenly paled and stood up "E…Excuse me I suddenly feel very hot. I…I think I need to step outside for a moment." Miss Bingley rose to accompany her but Miss Darcy informed her quite forcefully that she was fine on her own. Miss Bingley looked quite put out at this but did not press the matter further and Miss Darcy slipped from the room unobserved by most. Elizabeth had witnessed the exchange however; but considered it could not be a serious matter as Caroline had not insisted on going with her. It was only when the gentlemen entered the room a few minutes later that Miss Darcy's absence was noticed by most of the room. Mr Darcy looked quite angry when he learnt that his sister had gone outside on her own and insisted on going out to find her. Ten minutes later a very wet looking Mr Darcy reappeared, for it had now started to rain, without Georgiana in tow. He requested that the house be searched for her and that the other gentlemen would ride out with him to search the grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I know this chapter is very short but I'm finding the next bit quite difficult to write so I've split it into 2 chapters so I can upload the first part for you! Hope you enjoy and I want to say a big thank you to all those who have reviewed your comments have been really encouraging.

The next hour was spent in a panic; with household, guests and servants alike looking into all the rooms in that great house. After the possibility that Miss Darcy was hidden somewhere in the house was exhausted, the ladies gathered in the drawing room to await any news from the gentlemen out searching the grounds. Sometime later the gentlemen came back to the house, Miss Darcy unconscious in her brothers' arms. After Miss Darcy was hurried away upstairs and the gentlemen were dried as best as they could Mr Bingley informed the ladies that Miss Darcy had wandered as far as the edge of the formal gardens when the rain started; it appears that in order to hurry back to the house she tripped and fell down some steps. She was lying at the bottom of these steps when they happened upon her. "The Doctor must be called for right away!" Miss Bingley cried hurrying towards the door. "He has already been sent for Caroline, do not fear, Mr Darcy is with his sister at present she is well cared for."

"Even so I think I should go to her, a woman's touch is needed on occasions such as these" and with that she was out the door before her brother could say another word to the contrary. Whether it was concern for her dear friend, or rather her hopes to impress the brother with such devotion to her friend that was the primary motive for Miss Bingley's actions is not for me to say, but on either account she would be disappointed as she reappeared in the drawing room not ten minutes later having been sent away by Mr Darcy. Her early reappearance was not noted upon by any of those gathered there, most of whom had started to feel they had outstayed their welcome for the night given the present circumstances. Soon after this the Bennet family took their leave of their hosts expressing their wish for Miss Darcy to be in good health on the morrow.

This wish however was not to come true, the very next day Mr Bingley called at Longbourn and told the Ladies of Miss Darcy's condition. She was not so very ill as to cause too much concern, as she had caught but a slight cold from being out in the rain. She had however managed to break her leg during her fall. The Doctor had managed to set and bind it relatively easily but had said that it would take some 12 weeks before it would be healed, maybe even more and that they must not think of moving her in that time. When it was time for Mr Bingley to leave he was sent away with wishes of a speedy recovery from the Miss Bennets, for on such a short acquaintance this was all the comfort they could hope to give the poor girl.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for how long it's been since the last post, I've had a very busy few weeks. Hopefully this make it up to you, it's my longest chapter so far :) As always I want to say a big thank you to all those who have added this to their favourites/ reviewed it really makes my day when I hear that people are enjoying the story.

The wedding of Miss Jane Bennet to Mr Bingley of Netherfield went as weddings usually go: the bride blushed prettily and everyone announced how well the young couple looked together. Lovely as the ceremony was, most of the guests were more excited about the wedding breakfast and the ball to be held afterwards which, with Mr Bingley's £5000 a year, was sure to be a grand affair. Though not the usual custom the wedding breakfast was to be held at Netherfield, Mrs Bennet insisted this was for practicality reasons due to the large number of guests, but all her daughters knew she just wanted another opportunity to show it off to the neighbours.

After the wedding breakfast had been consumed there was a short break before the dancing was to begin. This time was passed in a pleasant manner with many of the guests taking this time to give their congratulations to the happy couple and catching up with friends. It was during this time that Mrs Bennet, Elizabeth and Charlotte Lucas sat together talking. "How well my Jane looks, just think she is mistress of all this now" and excited Mrs Bennet said looking round the room taking in the grandness of it all.

"Yes she does look happy doesn't she" Elizabeth replied looking over towards her sister and Mr Bingley smiling happily to herself when Mr Darcy walks passed them with a sullen look on his face. "But I do wish Mr Darcy would stop sulking, indeed his dark looks are spoiling the mood, really I don't understand him"

"I'm sure he is just worried about his sister Lizzie" Charlotte Lucas chided

"Worried about his sister indeed, people do not die of trifling little colds and the Dr. has said that her leg will be just fine in time. His brooding will not help her recover it just puts others in a foul mood!" Mrs Bennet interjected. Lizzie looked thoughtfully at the man in question, surely this shows an affection for his sister; but in that case would he not feel better at her bedside? At this thought Mr Darcy happened to look up at her with that haughty look of disapproval on his face prompting her to say, "No, Mr Darcy is angry because his sisters accident prevents him from leaving, I believe Mr Darcy can think of nothing worse than spending more time in the society of those he believes are far beneath him"

"I think you misjudge Mr Darcy Lizzie, I do not believe he thinks us all bad. He looks at you a good deal"

"I cannot think why, whenever he looks at me he always seems displeased. I feel quite sorry for Miss Darcy having such a disagreeable brother, for she seems like such a sweet girl I would not mind knowing her better"

Across the other side of the room Darcy was sulking, he knew it was childish but he was actually rather bored, he was worried about his sister and would really rather be attending her. He had upon returning from church gone directly up to his sister's room only to be shooed away, well as much as one can be shooed by a girl who cannot move from her bed. Georgiana had insisted that she needed rest and could not settle with him moping about in the room and so he was sent away to enjoy the festivities downstairs, though he felt far from festive. He was incredibly protective of his little sister and felt he needed to be even more so after the Ramsgate incident earlier in the summer. He had watched his little sister retreat into herself a great deal since then and it pained him to see her so affected by the mention of anything even remotely linked to George Wickham. Georgiana had refused to tell him what was said the other night that had affected her so badly, but he could only assume it had something to do with that scoundrel. He had since learnt from Bingley that Wickham had indeed been in the area recently but had disappeared after compromising a local young lady, sadly this tale did not surprise Darcy and he could only be grateful that they had not arrived sooner than they did. During Darcy's private musings the dancing had started and he was startled to suddenly find Charles at his side, his face jolly and slightly pink it was obvious he had already danced several dances. "Come Darcy, I must have you dance. I hate to see you moping about in this stupid manner. Miss Darcy is well taken care of, I'm sure she would rather you were dancing"

"I certainly shall not. Your sisters are both engaged at present and I am not well enough acquainted with any of the other ladies to make it a pleasant experience"

"Well I now have four more sisters for you to choose from, look there is Miss Elizabeth sitting down who is very pretty and I'm sure you would find her very agreeable" Darcy looked over at Elizabeth, she was indeed very pretty and was just about to say that he would go ask her to dance when Miss Lydia Bennet ran out in front of him squealing with delight and shouting over her shoulder to one of the officers something that sounded like "You'll have to catch me if you want it back." Darcy stared mortified at this un-ladylike display and firmly decided against dancing with any of the Miss Bennets. Realising that Bingley was still at his side waiting for a reply he thought of an excuse that would not offend Charles on his choice of in-laws. "I truly am in a terrible mood Bingley, I'm sure I would not be a very agreeable partner to anybody right now. You had better return to your wife and enjoy her pretty smiles; you are wasting your time with me." With that final comment Darcy bowed and quickly left the room desiring some peace he headed for the library.

Although she was seated too far away to hear what was being said Elizabeth had watched the little interaction between her new brother and Mr Darcy with interest. How such a charming agreeable man could be friends with the proud and brooding Mr Darcy was beyond her. She had not missed how he looked over at her almost contemplating something, nor had she missed Lydia's embarrassing display and the mortified look on Mr Darcy's face when he beheld it. Once again Elizabeth's family where making a spectacle of themselves, at least now though Jane was safe, she was now happily married to Mr Bingley.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Apologies for the long wait for this update. I had it pretty much written about a week ago but there was something missing from it, I've been slowly working on it this last week and I'm still not completely happy with it but anyway here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoy and as always I want to say a big thank you to all those who have reviewed/ favorited this story!

A few days after the wedding Mr Bennet announced over breakfast that they were to soon expect a visitor. "I have recently received a letter from my cousin, Mr Collins, who when I am dead, may turn you all out of this house as soon as he pleases"

"why is that odious man coming here? To inspect his inheritance no doubt! Well at least we now have Mr Bingley to support us; he won't see us starve in the hedgerows."

"He says in his letter that he should like to make amends to our girls for any possible injuries he may cause them by inheriting the estate."

"Make amends you say? Can he be thinking of his marring one of them?" Mrs Bennet's eyes lit up at this thought. "Two daughters married hmmm… Now Lizzie I want you to pay particular attention to your cousin when he arrives. I shall go through your wardrobe this week to find some appropriate gowns for you to wear…" Elizabeth started to say something against this but the glare her mother gave her stopped her, Mrs Bennet truly could be a very formidable woman when she wanted to be.

On the day of Mr Collins' arrival the emotions in the Bennet household varied greatly, from curiosity and excitement to dread. After Mr Bennet had announced the impending visit of his cousin he had read aloud the entirety of the letter he had received. Elizabeth did not like what she had heard, his style was exceedingly pompous and she did not think it likely that he could be a sensible man at all. Yet her mother was going to try and force her on him. Elizabeth prayed to God that his letter had reflected badly upon his person and that she would actually find him to be very amiable. Her prayers were not to be answered however. As soon as Mr Collins arrived he was full of praises for everything and anyone he saw. This dear reader you may be thinking does not sound like a bad start; everything was said however in such a manner that he appeared incredibly false bordering on the moronic. All through dinner he talked of nothing but Rosings and his illustrious patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh, not really allowing anybody else to contribute to the conversation. Aside from talking of Lady Catherine he also spent a good deal of time showing his marked attentions for Elizabeth, much to the lady's dismay and her mother's delight. Mr Collins was not a sensible man, neither was he pleasant to look at, this however was not seen as a problem to Mrs Bennet who was incredibly excited at the thought of having Lizzie married. In truth Lizzie was her least favourite daughter; their temperaments were so different that they did not really understand one another. Mrs Bennet had always found Lizzie's lively manner rather impertinent and had always thought that it would be difficult to find a man who would want to marry her.

Over the next couple of days Elizabeth tried to avoid Mr Collins as much as she could without appearing to be uncivil. But somehow he always managed to turn up on her solitary walks or find her on the secluded bench upon which she was peacefully reading. Eventually Lizzie decided that walking to Netherfield to visit her darling sister would be a very good use of her time, the fact that in doing this she also managed to avoid Mr Collins was simply a bonus. It was on one such visit that this little interlude takes place. She had called at Netherfield only to find that Mrs Bingley was in discussion with the housekeeper and would not be free for another half an hour. Elizabeth was asked if she would like to wait for her sister in the drawing room and take some refreshment, but Elizabeth had always preferred to be out of doors and since it was such a fine day she said she would rather take a turn in the gardens whilst she waited. Elizabeth wandered around the grand formal gardens enjoying the warm sunshine and the cool breeze passing the time she had to wait quite happily, and was on the point of turning back to the house when she overheard a conversation between Mr Bingley's two sisters and Mr Darcy who were walking on the other side of a tall hedge that separated part of the formal gardens. "She simply isn't capable of running a house this large" Miss Bingley said with a great deal of snobbery in her voice "she needs my guidance in practically everything, doesn't she Louisa?"

"Indeed sister, It seems that Mrs Bennet is entirely focused on getting her daughters married above their station and has not had the sense to teach them anything useful for once they are married!" Both women laughed at this.

"I doubt that woman has one ounce of sense in her whole head! I did try to warn Charles against making such an alliance, I told him she would not be suitable, but he would marry his 'angel'! You would not be so foolish I am sure Mr Darcy!"

"I should not think so, no." Mr Darcy sounded almost undecided for a moment allowing Lizzie to think for a moment that just maybe he had a romantic side who secretly liked the idea that his friend had married for love but then he went on to say "I had wondered at his choice, with a family like hers it's .."

"Precisely Mr Darcy my thoughts exactly: no money, no connections, nothing in short to recommend her!" Miss Bingley interrupted "I'm worried about what will happen when we return to town; I mean she's hardly fit for society yet, all our acquaintances will wonder what on earth got into Charles!" At this comment Elizabeth had heard enough she was furious! How dare they talk about Jane in such a way! She had said nothing but nice things about all three of them, constantly telling Lizzie how she had misjudged them. Seething with anger she turned around and headed towards the house as quickly as she could.

Had Elizabeth waited only a moment more she would have heard something that would have changed her current mood dramatically. "Miss Bingley, Mrs Hurst you must excuse me I cannot stay here and listen to any more of this malicious talk. You have grossly misinterpreted what I was going to say before, she may have unfortunate connections but the lady herself is a very sweet girl who evidently loves your brother, and is looking to you as a sister for guidance in her new life. It would be wise Caroline to be helpful to your new sister and not to spread gossip about her amongst your acquaintances in town, for until you are married yourself you are dependent on your brother and it would not do to anger him!" With this Mr Darcy walked back towards the house leaving a stunned Caroline and Louisa staring after him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this is another short chapter. This was supposed to be much longer but I've decided to split it up as I'm going away this week and wont have time to finish it all before I go. So you have this little taster to keep you going until I get time to finish writing the next part. Hope you enjoy and once again I want to say a big thank you to all those who have reviewed or favourited the story!

By the time Elizabeth had returned to the house she had hoped to have calmed herself tolerably enough to see her sister, unfortunately the was still in such a state of agitation that she only wished to leave as quickly as possible. As it was she was in the middle of telling one of the servants that she had suddenly remembered an errand she needed to run for her mother and to send her apologies to Jane saying that she would call again tomorrow, when Mr Darcy walked into the hall. "Good day Miss Bennet, I did not realise you were visiting today I didn't notice your carriage"

"Good day Mr Darcy and that would be because I did not come in the carriage, I walked"

"You walked all the way from Longbourn, on your own?"

"Yes Mr Darcy I enjoy walking, and the solitude is quite welcome with four, sorry three sisters at home" Elizabeth was finding it incredibly difficult to keep her tone civil and polite and Mr Darcy's questioning was only serving to rile her further.

"Lizzie! How lovely to see you!" Jane called from the stairs. Elizabeth silently cursed Mr Darcy for having delayed her; she had hoped to have been long gone before Jane learnt of her departure. Now she would have to stay, she couldn't lie about a forgotten errand now Jane would know she was lying she knew her too well. Darcy bid the two ladies goodbye saying something about having a letter to write and disappeared up the stairs from which Jane had just descended. As soon as he was out of ear shot Lizzie couldn't help saying, with a pointed look in the direction Mr Darcy just went in, "I honestly don't know how you can stand it here"

"Oh Lizzie I really can't understand this dislike you have of Mr Darcy, I have never seen you take such an active dislike of anyone before, let alone someone who has done nothing to offend you other than be reserved in company" On reflection Elizabeth noted that before today Mr Darcy had not done anything in particular to cause her to dislike him other than being reserved amongst the Meryton society. In fact now she thought about it what did Mr Darcy actually say today that made her so upset… "I had wondered at his choice, with a family like hers it's .." As much as she would like to Elizabeth couldn't find anything terribly hurtful or cutting about this; it was true her family had no connections to offer so it's not really surprising that Mr Bingley's friend would wonder at this choice of bride who would bring nothing of worth to the union. If he hadn't been interrupted by Miss Bingley what would he have said? This line of thought reminded her of Caroline's part in the conversation; she was certainly not one to be trusted, how could she be so nice to Jane's face then say such things behind her back. Elizabeth couldn't bear to see Jane be made a fool of in this way but at the same time it would break Jane's heart if she found out her supposed friends true nature. Pushing aside these thoughts for further reflection later she managed to rally her spirits enough to spend and enjoyable few hours with her sister. Luckily none of the other occupants of the house appeared to disturb her visit and she was able to part with her sister in a much improved mood.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It felt like I was never going to get this chapter out, first I had a serious case of writers block (I know what's coming a head I just wasn't sure how to get there) then I had computer issues. It's all sorted now though and as promised this is a longer chapter to make up for the wait! Hope you enjoy and as always I want to thank those who have reviewed/ favourited the story.

Persistent rain prevented another walk to Netherfield that week allowing for much meditation on what had passed on her last visit there. So it was that by the time the Bennet family, and Mr Collins, next dined at Netherfield Elizabeth had quite decided that her resentment of Mr Darcy had been too quickly formed on too short an acquaintance. In short she was willing to give Mr Darcy another chance at a first impression. As it turned out this was to be no ordinary evening, the Bennet party learned, this was to be Georgiana Darcy's first evening spent downstairs since her accident. Mrs Bingley told her family that the doctor had visited again earlier that day and had given his permission for Miss Darcy to be moved to join the company downstairs; as long as she was very carefully carried and only once dinner was over so she wouldn't have to be moved too many times in one night. Dinner itself went like many of the dinners before it had, Mrs Bennet was loud and said many vulgar things, Lydia and Kitty giggled too much, Mr Collins simpered and paid insincere compliments, Miss Bingley looked down her nose at her guests and Mr Darcy was as reserved as ever. It was only after dinner that the evening started to hold some interest for Elizabeth. It was not long after the gentlemen had re-joined the ladies in the drawing room, when Miss Darcy was carried in on a chair assisted by numerous footmen, the fuss that this produced caused much excitement amongst the group and it was a full 10 minutes before everyone was quite settled again, well almost everyone. Something remarkable occurred when Miss Darcy was brought into the drawing room; Mr Darcy was transformed from the dull, haughty man of dinner into a caring and attentive brother. Elizabeth observed how he fussed over his sister making sure she was comfortable, asking if she needed anything, even going so far as to offer to read to her; though this suggestion was simply laughed at by his sister. This change in demeanour was so sudden and unexpected that Elizabeth had to stop herself from laughing out loud. Her curiosity was piqued; she wanted to know more of this strange new creature before her that claimed to be Mr Darcy. As luck would have it during the business of serving tea and coffee the occupants of the room rearranged themselves and Lizzie found herself in the seat previously occupied by Caroline Bingley, which just so happened to be the seat next to Miss Darcy and as her brother was never far from her side that evening Lizzie had a ring side seat to witness Mr Darcy's behaviour. Elizabeth would have been quite content to simply watch the exchanges between the two siblings all night and was taken by surprise when she realised that Mr Darcy was suddenly addressing her. "You agree with me don't you Miss Bennet?"

".. pardon me I was lost in thought, what was it you asked Mr Darcy?"

" Georgiana says she would like to be brought downstairs for the whole day tomorrow but the Dr advised against moving her too much, I think that she should just be brought down after the evening meal again so she is not being carried from room to room often. I asked if you agreed with me."

"Oh I … well I should be inclined to follow the Dr's advice… perhaps…"

"Yes Miss Bennet do go on, as lovely as my room is I am getting frightfully bored of staring at the same four walls all day."

"I can understand that perfectly Miss Darcy" Elizabeth chuckled " I am loathed when the rain keeps me inside all day and I can change rooms as often as I like, I would hate to be confined to just one room. What I was going to suggest that perhaps there is a sitting room on the same floor as your bedroom which could be opened up for your use? It would be safer than being carried up and down stairs many times but you could still have a change of scenery"

"I think that sounds like a marvellous idea. Oh brother please say you will allow that at least"

"Only if such a room exists Georgie, we shall have to ask Mrs Bingley. As long as the distance you are to be carried is not too great I have no objections to it. I certainly prefer that idea over you being carried up and downstairs all day. If this would make you happy I will ask Mrs Bingley directly."

"Oh yes please do" With that Mr Darcy left the two ladies in order to complete his task. "Thank you Miss Bennet, what an excellent suggestion! My brother does fuss so"

"I am exceedingly jealous Miss Darcy, I would love such an attentive brother, but I suppose we always want what we don't have"

"I should have liked a sister very much, Fitzwilliam is a very good brother but there is a different sort of bond between sisters. I very much hope that I shall be friends with my future sister, I know that we shall never have a true sisterly bond, like you and Mrs Bingley but I should like for us to be close."

"Real sisters can be difficult to live with, trust me I have four; well not Jane she could never be called difficult, but I should think that a sister in law would be different."

At this they were interrupted by the return of Mr Darcy with the good news that there was such a room that Miss Darcy could use, "It is to be aired out tomorrow morning and will be at your disposal from the afternoon" he announced. The three embarked on an enjoyable conversation of books and music before Miss Bingley, who had been watching the group for some time but had been unable to escape a conversation with Mr Collins, came over and broke the group up to play cards. Miss Bingley even managed to make sure that Elizabeth and the Darcys were at separate tables and so ended their conversation for the night. Elizabeth's mind was in such confusion over the conflicting images that she had of Mr Darcy that she was incredibly inattentive to the game and played very ill indeed. The rest of the evening could hold no interest for her and she was very glad to leave when the time came, as she had much to think about and only wished to be on her own. Just as they were leaving Miss Darcy asked if Elizabeth would come and sit with her one afternoon as a lot of the time the other ladies were busy and she would welcome some company. This was all said in such a rush as if she needed to get it out quickly before she lost the courage, but she seemed to visibly relax when Elizabeth replied that she would love to come and visit her and a date was set for a in a few days' time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Two new chapters in one day aren't you lucky! Well it seem's I've been in a very inspired mood tonight, this chapter started to write itself in my head as I was getting ready for bed and once I started I couldn't stop till it was finished! Well its just gone 1am here so I'm going to wrap up my ramblings now and just say I hope you enjoy.

A/N 2: I wanted to say thank you to LadyRuthless who pointed out the tense issues in this piece, hopefully I've fixed them all now so this is the slightly amended chapter 8

Darcy stood at the drawing room window watching the Bennet's retreating carriage, a faint smile played about his lips as he thought about one of the occupants of said carriage. He had been terribly preoccupied throughout dinner, so much so that he hardly ate a bite. He had been worrying over Georgiana joining the company that night, she was still fairly new to society and the last time she had faced the entire Bennet clan she had ran from the room and ended up with a broken leg. But all his fears were for naught it seems Miss Bennet appeared to be a very good influence on her; on her confidence in particular, he was sure he had never heard Georgie speak so much in company before. Of course it could have had something to do with the excitement of being allowed downstairs, but he couldn't help feeling that his sister could benefit a great deal by spending some more time with Miss Bennet. Mrs Bingley was already fast becoming good friends with Georgiana from what he had heard, but her duties as a new mistress of a large house kept her very busy. Miss Bingley although she professes to be a friend of his sister seems to spend more time searching him out and inventing reasons to talk to him or ask his opinion on one thing or another, and Mrs Hurst, well he couldn't quite work out how she spent her days but she seems to suffer from a great deal of headaches; not surprising when one lives in close quarters with Caroline Bingley.

Across the room Georgiana Darcy observed her brother, from her position on the couch she could see just enough of his face to discern the smile he wore. Her brother's smile was quite a precious thing, he didn't make a habit of smiling much and even when he did they were often very subtle, slight smiles that most people would miss them anyway. But not Georgiana, she knew her brother well and she also knew that she had never seen Fitzwilliam Darcy smile so much as he did tonight, barring family occasions of course. Yes Miss Bennet seemed to have a very good influence on her brother, she is lively and intelligent and willing to state her own opinions on things rather than just agree with everything he says like Miss Bingley would. They had had a spirited debate earlier about current literature and Georgiana herself had even shared a few opinions of her own. There was something about Elizabeth Bennet that made her relax; she didn't fear she would say something wrong or something that would offend. She was so looking forward to her visit, she wasn't even sure what had made her ask, the words flew out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying. She had half wished them unsaid in the second before Miss Bennet replied, but she had been rewarded for her moment of courage with what was sure to become a new friend, and if she had her way a possible sister.

The whole carriage ride home was a blur for Elizabeth, even in the sanctuary of her own room where the peace would normally allow her to think clearly she could not. In body she went about her usual night time routine but her mind was three miles away, at wherever he might be at that present moment in that great house. She had still not been able to work him out, that she liked this new Mr Darcy was for sure, he was lively and engaging and a willing and able debate partner as she had found out tonight. But what of his previous behaviour, how could he account for that? Even at dinner tonight he had appeared his same arrogant and aloof self. Surely he can not only be amiable in the company of his sister? What kind of a man does that make him? Miss Darcy had also surprised her tonight. On the first night they had met she had seemed so shy and yet tonight she had been a willing participant in the conversation with her brother and Elizabeth. That is not to say however that the surprise had been a bad one, Elizabeth found herself looking forward to seeing Miss Darcy again and she could easily see them becoming friends. The poor girl must be frightfully bored being confined to one room all day and perhaps this might also be a good opportunity to gain an insight into the mystery that is Mr Darcy. It was late into the night before Elizabeth found sleep and yet she was still no closer to understanding Mr Darcy's character. She went over in her mind many of their encounters so far in their acquaintance and found none more interesting than tonight's. Yes this new side to Mr Darcy had certainly affected Elizabeth's opinion of him she just wasn't sure quite how much yet.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: here's chapter 9 guys hope you enjoy! Once again I'd like to say a big thank you to all those who follow the story/ review.

Elizabeth had been looking forward to getting to know Miss Darcy better, but on the morning of her intended visit to Netherfield she felt slightly nervous. She couldn't figure out why exactly, she had enjoyed her last conversation with Miss Darcy very much, even her brother's manners seemed to improve. Elizabeth stood from her vanity table and moved across to the window, she stood there for some minutes gazing out at the fields that extended beyond the grounds of Longbourn "At least the weather is fine, a good omen perhaps?" She said this aloud though there was no one else in the room; if Mrs Bennett had happened to walk past at that moment, the sight of her daughter talking to herself would surely have caused a fit of her nerves at the worry of her going mad. As it was however Elizabeth was perfectly sane and her mother was presently still attending to her toilette and this little question went unheard by anyone. In the distance Elizabeth spied a lone figure riding atop a black horse, he was too far away to discern who the man in question was but to Elizabeth's surprise the appearance of the rider had turned her thoughts to Mr Darcy. She had been pondering the man in question for a full ten minutes before she realised what she was about, she had been thinking of that man far too much recently and she decided to think of him no more for the present. His mysterious double personality intrigued her, she found herself at once wishing to know more of him and also that he might leave the county so she may think of him no more. With all thoughts of Mr Darcy now banished from her brain Elizabeth headed downstairs to break her fast.

As usual Elizabeth was the first down that morning, she was an exceptionally early riser and most mornings she could find time for a long walk and still return just as the others were coming downstairs. Her musings by the window this morning had delayed her however and as food was already laid out on the sideboard she decided to forgo her pre-breakfast walk today. She could, after all, walk to Netherfield rather than take the carriage; yesterday had been as fine as today promised to be so there should not be too much mud about. The walk would help calm her nerves and give her time to consider some topics to discuss with Miss Darcy.

The only person other than the servants Elizabeth saw before leaving the house that morning was her father, she knew it was too early for a social call yet she longed to be outside. She could walk the long way to Netherfield she thought, anything to get out of the house, Mr Collins seemed to follow her everywhere yesterday and she didn't want to give him chance to repeat that today.

Elizabeth walked at a slower pace than she usually would, allowing herself to fully appreciate the beauty of the nature around her. She truly loved to be outside, and whilst she always enjoyed visiting her aunt and uncle in town she always felt slightly claustrophobic there. A walk in a park is nothing to the wide open space the country provides. She allowed her mind to wander in this way for the rest of her journey, not paying much heed to where she was going and was surprised to find herself at the edge of the Netherfield estate so soon. Not wishing to arrive too early she decided to rest for a while in the shade of one of the trees bordering the estate. Once again she allowed her mind to wander and it wasn't long before her thoughts turned to Mr Darcy. She was going over her last conversation with him, yet again; she had gone over this same conversation in her head so many times now, and was lost deep in thought when she was suddenly surprised by the sound of somebody calling her name.

"Miss Bennet are you alright?... Miss Bennet?" Elizabeth looked up to see the striking figure of Mr Darcy astride a jet black stallion.

"Oh forgive me Mr Darcy, I did not see you approach, you startled me just now"

"Miss Bennet might I ask what you are doing?"

"I am on my way to visit with your sister sir. Only I left much too early so as to enjoy a long walk first, but I seem to have gotten here faster than I thought so I decided to rest a while before continuing on to the house"

"I see. Would you allow me to accompany you to the house?" Elizabeth nodded in response and Darcy climbed down from his horse and turned to offer his hand to help Elizabeth up only to find that she was already standing. Quickly changing the offer of his hand into that of his arm, which this time she took, they started off together towards the house. They walked for some minutes in silence before Mr Darcy's curiosity got the better of him. "The weather last week must have been a trial for you Miss Bennet."

"What an odd question Mr Darcy."

"I apologise if that seemed rude, that was not my intention. It is just that I have noticed your passion for long walks and thought being confined to the house would have been difficult for you."

"Difficult is perhaps not the word, boring, yes!" She said with a laugh. "I have always preferred to be outdoors Mr Darcy, which is probably the reason I am not as accomplished as I ought to be. How could I sit and practice my embroidery and such like when the fine weather was drawing me outside?"

"I can understand that perfectly Miss Bennet. I myself much prefer being at Pemberly so that I can take long rides. On a nice day I could spend hours out of doors and it would only feel like minutes."

"I must say that surprises me Mr Darcy."

"It does?"

"Yes. I was under the impression that you disliked being in the country, and found the society somewhat lacking." Elizabeth had not quite meant to voice all of that thought, but it was said before she could stop herself. She started to colour with embarrassment at her own impertinence, but looked up sharply when she heard chuckling coming from her companion.

"It is not very often that young ladies say what they truly mean in front of me Miss Bennet. I must say your conversation is always… interesting. But I feel I must respond to the charges laid at my door, I can often be very reserved amongst new acquaintances. I have never been able to easily converse with those I do not know, I am afraid I give a terribly bad first impression."

"Are you trying to tell me, Mr Darcy, that you are…shy?"

"Yes I suppose I am. In fact that is one of the reasons I prefer the country, it usually requires less socialising." Realising they had now reached the house he added, "Thank you for allowing me to accompany you Miss Bennet, I'm sure my sister will be eagerly anticipating your visit by now." He asked the maid who took their hats and jackets in the hall to take Elizabeth to his sister before disappearing down the hall without so much as a backward glance.

Confused by his abrupt exit, Elizabeth almost forgot that she was supposed to be following the maid, who was already heading for the stairs, and for the second time that day she resolved to think no more of Mr Darcy.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's chapter 10 for you, this is more of a filler chapter really to get me to where I want the story to go but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. Thank you to everyone who has been following and reviewing the story so far I really do enjoy hearing your thoughts on it.

Despite her nerves that morning, Elizabeth passed a very pleasant afternoon with Miss Darcy. They talked of many things such as books and music, but no topic was more interesting to Elizabeth that day than the one of family. Georgiana, as she insisted Lizzie call her, was fascinated by tales of Elizabeth's childhood. She laughed at the stories of the sisters playing tricks on one another and of the many instances when they hidden from their mother to avoid their lessons. It became obvious to Elizabeth that despite having a doting brother in Mr Darcy the age difference between them meant that Georgiana had experienced quite a lonely childhood, growing up with no other children to play with. She could easily see why the girl was so shy. Georgiana clearly loved and respected her older brother very much; she had nothing but praise for him, but Elizabeth felt he was more of a father figure to her than a brother that she could tease and joke with. She didn't look at this as a failing in either's character, for she had seen recently that Mr Darcy did have a softer side to him, it was more down to the circumstances they had found themselves in. Elizabeth learnt that the Darcy's had lost both of their parents many years ago and since the death of their father Mr Darcy has had joint guardianship, along with a cousin, of Georgiana as well as having to manage the family estate. "Is it any wonder that he comes across so serious" Elizabeth thought to herself.

Not long before Elizabeth was planning to leave Jane bustled into the room looking very flustered. She apologised profusely about not joining them sooner; there had been a dispute amongst some of the staff over some instructions given to them by Miss Bingley that had contradicted Jane's own instructions to them, and it had taken the last few hours to get everything running smoothly again. "Caroline seems to keep forgetting that she is no longer mistress of this house, it really is making my job much more difficult."

"Jane is that a hint of anger in your voice?" her sister teased "I don't believe I have ever heard you utter a cross word in your life"

"Oh Lizzie I do miss your company, I feel like we've hardly spoken recently because I've been so busy. I know why don't you stay to dinner? We can send a message to Longbourn to inform mamma and we can have one of the servants escort you home in our carriage later. Oh please say you'll stay Lizzie."

"Oh yes please do Lizzie, I've had such a lovely time with you today." Georgiana offered.

"Well when you both ask so nicely how could I refuse?"

The servant was dispatched to Longbourn directly to the pleasure of all three ladies. On his return he also brought with him a change of clothes for Elizabeth and a note to her from her mother. The dress her mother had chosen for her was not one of Elizabeth's favourites nor was it one of her best for as her mother said in her letter "why waste one of your more flattering gowns when there is no one for you to impress at Netherfield. You had much better have come home, for Mr Collins has been asking after you all day." Elizabeth shuddered slightly at the mention of Mr Collins' relentless attentions; she also got the distinct feeling that her mother was not happy with her.

* * *

Darcy stood staring out of one of the windows in his chambers, his mind however was not attentive to the view in front of his eyes. What was is about this woman that fascinated him so? He had not been able to stop thinking about her all day, he had even purposely avoided calling in on his sister today so that he could avoid her. The image of her face filled his mind; she was not what society would call a beauty, her features where not symmetrical, yet he thought her one of the handsomest women of his acquaintance. It was her eyes he had noticed first, the way they lit up her face when she laughed. But he had to admit to himself that it was not purely a physical attraction she held over him, this morning's conversation had proven that. He liked her because she was herself around him; she wasn't trying to constantly please him or try to win his approval. In truth she seemed to want his sister to like her more than she wanted him to, this was just something that he wasn't used to. As he dressed for dinner he relaxed at the thought that he would be able to see his sister soon and quiz her about her day with Miss Bennet. He was shocked then upon entering the drawing room to find the woman who had occupied so many of his thoughts today siting, chatting to his sister.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she looked at the reflection of herself in the mirror. At the reappearance of the servant that had been sent to Longbourn Elizabeth had been shown to a room that she could use to change in before dinner, Jane had even sent along her own maid to attend to Lizzie's hair; which she had to admit did look very nice indeed. Her problem was with her dress, it was quite a few years out of style but even when it was new she had never liked it. She felt the neckline was far too low and it had never quite fitted her right so she had always felt uncomfortable in it. "What shall the superior sisters make of this?" she wondered to herself. "No matter, Jane is happily married and his sisters opinion of me can't change that now." With this final thought she headed downstairs to join the rest of the household in the drawing room.

She was happy to see that Mr Bingley's sisters where not yet ready when she entered the drawing room and she took a seat next to Georgiana and across from her sister and her husband. She had not been there five minutes when Mr Darcy appeared with an unusual look on his face. "My dress" Elizabeth though "he must think me quite a fright in this dreadful thing" shocked at her own turn of thought she coloured slightly, what did she care of Mr Darcy's opinion of her dress?

"Miss Bennet I didn't realise you would be dining with us this evening." Mr Darcy finally managed to say after realising he had been staring at her. His visions of her all day had really paled in comparison to the beautiful woman sat before him. A slight blush had crept into her cheeks and her eyes sparkled in the candle light, Elizabeth needn't have worried about her dress for he hadn't even noticed it.

"Jane and Georgiana asked me to…" she answered rather meekly, was he angry that she was here; he really was staring at her quite peculiarly.

"I'm afraid I've been a very bad sister recently Mr Darcy, I've been so busy lately that I've hardly had time for Lizzie when she has called. By the time I got to sit with her and your sister today it was nearly time for her to leave so I asked her to stay to dinner so that we may have more time together" Jane added noticing that her sister seemed a little out of sorts.

The Hurst's and Caroline Bingley soon joined them, and the explanation of Elizabeth's presence was given once again before they were all called through to dinner. Almost all were satisfied with the seating arrangement during the meal apart from Darcy who found himself to his great annoyance seated in between Miss Bingley and Mr Hurst and as far away from Elizabeth as the table allowed. His mood did not improve again till the Gentlemen re-joined the ladies in the drawing room after dinner as he was suddenly anxious to speak more with Miss Bennet, but unfortunately for him she was deep in conversation with her sister when he entered the room and so she remained for the rest of the night. Instead he sought out his own sister's company and tried to ignore Miss Bingley who was batting her eyelashes at him in a most alarming manner from across the room.

In the carriage ride on the way home Elizabeth reflected on what a pleasant evening she had had. The seating arrangements at the dinner table and again later in the drawing room had not given her much contact with Mr Bingley's sisters, so they had not had chance to slight her appearance to her face. She had even forgotten about Mr Darcy's strange reaction at her when he entered the drawing room. She hadn't realised up until today just how much she was missing Jane's company at home, they had spent almost the entire evening in conversation to make up for it. As happy as she was for Jane she still longed for her steady support at home, her mother was becoming quite forceful over the situation with Mr Collins and her Father's only response was to laugh at it. She sighed as the carriage rolled up in front of Longbourn, marking the end of such an enjoyable day.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I found some time to get some more writing done this week yay! So here is chapter 11. A lot of you will probably recognise bits of the dialogue in this that I have taken directly from the book. I try not to do this too much but Jane Austen had already written so beautifully what I was attempting to say that I thought it best that I just use her words. Don't worry this is mostly my own writing and the scene has a different end to the version in the novel. Any way enough of my rambling, as ever I hope you enjoy it and a big thank you to all the followers and reviewers of this story!

Elizabeth had hoped that upon returning home she would be able to excuse herself straight away and retire to her room. Her mother it seems had other plans. Mrs Bennet had been incredibly vexed when she had received the note from Netherfield earlier that day. Lizzie has been most ungracious to the attentions her cousin was showing her, and though her recent attitude made Mrs Bennet think that Elizabeth did not deserve to become mistress of this house, she would much rather see one of her girls settled here above any other lady. So it was that when Elizabeth returned home Mrs Bennet, Mary and Mr Collins were still assembled in the drawing room listening to Mary play and sing. Elizabeth entered the room to bid a good night to everyone, but before she had a chance to speak her mother not so subtly insisted that she stay a while to tell her how her "dear sweet Jane is." Not wishing to anger her mother twice in one day she obeyed and took a seat on the settee next to Mrs Bennet and proceeded to tell her about her day at Netherfield, she was not speaking five minutes however before her mother suddenly remembered something very urgent that she must talk to Mary about. Before Elizabeth realised what was happening her mother had whisked Mary out of the room leaving her alone with Mr Collins who was now advancing towards her, and unlike another gentleman earlier that evening Mr Collins had not failed to notice the low cut neckline of Elizabeth's gown. Suddenly realising her mother's motives Elizabeth jumped from her seat and almost ran to the door bidding a hasty good night to her cousin as she went, leaving a rather confused but none the less angry Mr Collins standing alone in the middle of the drawing room.

Elizabeth slept fitfully that night and stayed abed longer than usual the following morning. This being the case she once again had to abandon her pre-breakfast walk and entered the breakfast room to find the rest of the family already at the table. Her mother glared at her as she entered but did not utter a word to her, "so she knows about last night" Lizzie thought to herself. Nor did Mr Collins speak to her he simply smiled at her, a sly smile that Elizabeth did not like at all. All this seemed to pass without the notice of the rest of the family with only her father remarking on her late appearance that morning. "I did not sleep well father" was her reply to his comments on her lateness.

"Oh dear do you feel unwell child?"

"No, tis nothing I assure you"

"Should no one like to know how I slept?" Lydia exclaimed "I had the most exciting dream; there were four, no five officers.."

"Not now child, I want no talk of dreams or officers. May we not have some sensible conversation instead?" Mr Bennet interrupted annoyance evident in his tone. When no "sensible" conversation was offered up the table lapsed into silence for the remainder of the meal.

As soon as she could Lizzie escaped outside, she had hoped to walk to Oakham Mount and put as much distance between her and her cousin as possible but she had barely walked five paces from the house before she heard him calling her name. "Oh cousin Elizabeth… Might I join you in a turn about the garden?" Elizabeth realised that she could not continue to avoid her cousin and decided that it would be wisest to get this conversation over with as soon as possible, so she reluctantly agreed and Mr Collins fell into step with her. They walked in silence till they reached a walkway that was somewhat more secluded than Elizabeth would have liked, but Mr Collins had guided them to this point with some determination before beginning his speech. "I have been hoping these past few days to speak with you dear cousin. You cannot, I am sure, be unaware of my intentions towards you; my attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. Almost as soon as I entered the house I singled you out as the companion of my future life. It is the particular advice and recommendation of the very noble lady whom I have the honour of calling patroness that I should take a wife. "Mr. Collins," she said "you must marry. A clergyman like you must marry." To fortune I am perfectly indifferent, and shall make no demand of that nature on your father, since I am well aware that it could not be complied with; and that one thousand pounds in the 4 per cents, which will not be yours till after your mother's decease, is all that you may ever be entitled to. On that head, therefore, I shall be uniformly silent; and you may assure yourself that no ungenerous reproach shall ever pass my lips when we are married."

"You are too hasty, Sir," she cried. "You forget that I have made no answer. Let me do it without farther loss of time. Accept my thanks for the compliment you are paying me, I am very sensible of the honour of your proposals, but it is impossible for me to do otherwise than decline them."

"Know this cousin," Mr Collins' expression suddenly hardened as he grabbed both of Elizabeth's arms and turned her to face him. "I am determined to have you as my wife, out of all your single sisters you are the one who's … _assets_ I find most appealing. Lady Catherine was most adamant that I marry and it would displease her greatly if I return without the promise of a wedding. My hand is more than worthy your acceptance, my situation in life, my connections with the family of De Bourgh, and my relationship to your own, are circumstances highly in my favour; and you should take it into farther consideration that in spite of your manifold attractions, it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may ever be made you."

"Mr Collins I insist that you unhand me, I have given you my answer and no argument you make could induce me to accept!"

"Is that so? Well cousin it seems you have left me with no choice. I will have you as my bride!" Mr Collins leaned lecherously towards Elizabeth meaning to compromise her. But Elizabeth was stronger than she looked and though it took all of her effort she managed to shake herself free of Mr Collins' grip and took off at a sprint towards the house and the promised sanctuary of her father's study.

Elizabeth burst through the door to her father's study, panic written all over her face.

"Elizabeth what is the meaning of this? Her father's angry tone disappeared when he noticed the look on his daughter's face. "Lizzie what has happened? Is it your mother?"

"No sir it is Mr Collins, he has tried to compromise me in order to force me to marry him."

"Compromise you? Has he harmed you Lizzie?" Anger once again returned to her father's voice though this time it was directed at another source.

"No I managed to run away from him before he touched any more of me than my arms."

At that moment Mr Collin's himself appeared, red faced and panting. "Sir is this true; you tried to compromise my Lizzie?" Mr Bennet stood up to his full, and rather imposing, height when he addressed Mr Collins thusly.

"Er… I.. Um.. Lizzie is to be my wife sir. 'Twas merely to be a kiss to seal our engagement"

"I was not under the impression that there was to be a wedding, I have not given my permission for any such event!"

"Your good wife sir led me to believe that the matter was settled" Mr Collins replied rather meekly.

"Elizabeth, has Mr Collins made you an offer of marriage?"

"Yes sir"

"And what was your answer?"

"I have refused him"

"I see, as I see it Mr Collins there is nor ever was an understanding between you and my daughter. You have attempted to compromise her in order to force her hand, this is not the behaviour of a gentleman and henceforth you are no longer welcome in this house."

"But sir…" Mr Collins began before Mr Bennet shouted "Leave my study immediately Mr Collins, you have a lot of packing to do!"

With that Mr Collins fled the room whimpering as he went. "Lizzie my dear I think it best that you avoid your mother for the rest of the day, I don't think she will be too pleased with this latest development."

"Oh thank you father." "There, there child now be off with you. I shall speak to your mother directly."

Mrs Bennet's protestations could be heard from all over the house and as soon as she quit Mr Bennet's study she took to her room and remained there for the rest of the day complaining of her nerves to the ever loyal and long suffering Mrs Hill.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm not entirely happy about this chapter. It was supposed to be longer and involve a conversation between Darcy and Elizabeth. I need her to start falling in love with him but at the minute I'm finding this bit difficult to write. So I apologise in advance if it take me a while to get the next chapter out. But for now here's chapter 12 and as always a big thank you to all of you who are following and reviewing the story!

The next day the atmosphere at Longbourn was strained to say the least. Mrs Bennet was incredibly angry, although the source of her anger seemed to vary throughout the day. She couldn't quite decide if she was angrier with Mr Collins or her daughter. Mr Collins had behaved in a scandalous manner to be sure, and if people found out about the incident the family could be ruined, yet he was still heir to this house and therefore a very good match, in her eyes, for Lizzie. Lizzie on the other hand had turned down an offer of marriage, an idea that Mrs Bennet seemed unable to comprehend. In her eyes Lizzie seemed determine to see that they all starve in the hedgerows upon the death of Mr Bennet. I must point out here dear reader that Mrs Bennet was not a sensible woman for if she were she would realise that Mrs Bingley would never see her family starve, but her present mood required her to be angry at somebody and it is far easier for her to be angry with her daughter if she forgets this fact.

Elizabeth, sensing that her presence at home would not help matters with her mother chose to escape to Netherfield for the day. Jane needed to be informed of course, but the main appeal of the place was the idea of spending the day with Miss Darcy and there by forgetting her own troubles if only for the day. As luck would have it, just as Lizzie was approaching the house she spied Jane milling about the garden giving her a change to inform her of the incident in private. "Jane!" Lizzie shouted before running over to greet her sister.

"Lizzie, I'm so happy to see you."

"And I you, I have much to tell you!"

"Why what has happened? You suddenly look so serious."

"Oh Jane how I wish you were still at home at times like this! Mamma is most displeased with me! I have refused Mr Collins."

"Well I can hardly blame you Lizzie, I know I should not speak ill of our cousin, for he is a good man if a little foolish but…"

"I think I must stop you there Jane for there is more to this story and it does not show our cousin in the best light. It all happened yesterday morning…" Elizabeth proceeded to tell her sister of the events of the day before as the strolled through the gardens towards the house.

"Oh Lizzie" Jane said when Elizabeth had reached the end of her tale "do you mind if we sit down for a moment? This is rather a lot to take in."

"Only if you promise not to start complaining about your nerves. I've heard enough of that at home!" The two sisters seated themselves on a bench close to the house which looked out over Netherfield's formal gardens.

"Oh Lizzie how can you joke right now!"

"I'm not joking Jane. Although as I see it I have much to be happy about; I am not engaged to that odious little man and Papa had banished him from the house. I know mamma is upset with me right now but she will get over it eventually. In truth she seems to have forgotten that you are married."

"How do you mean?"

"Just that she seems to think we are all to be cast out of the house with nowhere to go. Whilst I would hate to become a burden to you and Mr Bingley I know you would rather have to take us all in than see me so unhappily married! I am a selfish creature I know, or in mamma's words "a selfish head strong fool who doesn't know what's best for me""

"Don't be silly Lizzie! Even if the worst should happen and papa does become ill, I would never consider any of you as a burden!"

"Oh if only I could be as lucky as you are my dear, dear Jane. To have had the option to marry for love and please everybody else at the same time. Now enough of this today I want to forget all about it. There is no actual harm done after all he did not actually manage to compromise me and as such I am still free. Shall we go see if Miss Darcy would like some company?" Jane accented to this idea and they both disappeared into the house.

…

Some of Darcy's acquaintances might say that he spent an inordinate amount of time staring out windows. When in company the usual reason for this method of passing the time was due to the fact that he was not in the mood to socialise; either because he did not care for the present company or he had something weighing on his mind. Today however he was fixed by the window for a different reason entirely. Today he was simply admiring the view. He had spied Miss Bennet from his bedroom window long before she reached the house, he watched her as she ran to greet and hug her sister. If Caroline were here watching this she would probably comment on how undignified and unladylike she looked, he however could only see a beautiful, happy young woman. He watched them stroll about the garden together until they disappeared from view. Realising how foolish he was being he headed towards the library to find a more reasonable way to spend his morning. It was an unusually fine and warm day for Autumn so once Darcy had selected a volume, from Netherfield's rather small collection, he took a seat close to one of the open windows where a light breeze was drifting in. Hard as he tried he could not focus on his book and was about to put it away when he heard Miss Bennet's voice floating through the window.

"I'm not joking Jane. Although as I see it I have much to be happy about; I am not engaged to that odious little man and Papa had banished him from the house. I know mamma is upset with me right now but she will get over it eventually. In truth she seems to have forgotten that you are married."

Darcy had been brought up knowing that it was wrong to eavesdrop onto other peoples conversations, and was trying to determine how he was best able to escape the library without them seeing him through the window when a certain word caught his attention. "Engaged" she had said the word engaged! All rational thought seemed to leave his head at that particular moment as he crouched down beside the window determined to find out if he had heard right. She could not be engaged, she just could not be. He knew he wasn't being reasonable; he wasn't planning to ask her to marry him so why couldn't she marry someone else? He knew the answer of course, she had bewitched him and he was fast falling in love with her. Why oh why did she have to be so far beneath him! No money, no connections and he had a duty to his family!

"Oh if only I could be as lucky as you are my dear, dear Jane. To have had the option to marry for love and please everybody else at the same time. Now enough of this today I want to forget all about it. There is no actual harm done after all he did not actually manage to compromise me and as such I am still free. Shall we go see if Miss Darcy would like some company?"

As her statement drifted through the window he felt at once relieved an angry. She was not engaged! And yet whoever had proposed to her had tried to compromise her! He suddenly felt an over whelming desire to protect her, and yet what could he do? There was something else too in what she said, she wanted to marry for love she had obviously refused this man whoever he was because she did not love him. There were not many women in society who would do that. But then again Elizabeth Bennet was not like the ladies of society, no in Fitzwilliam Darcy's opinion she was much better.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Finally found some inspiration to write this. I want to say a big thank you to all of you who are following/ reviewing the story especially SighingWinter and LadyRuthless who gave me some great advice as well as very encouaging comments. Any way hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear what you think about it.

The intended visit to Miss Darcy unfortunately did not materialise, it seems she had a rather bad headache and wished only to lie in a darkened room that day. Instead, Elizabeth and Jane, hearing the distant notes of a lively Scotch air made their way to the music room to find almost the entire party, save for Mr Hurst and Miss Darcy, gathered there. The music, it seems, was provided by Miss Bingley: who though she was a proficient player spent too much time looking to see if Darcy was admiring her to really play her best. In fact upon the entrance of Miss Bennet Mr Darcy seemed oblivious to the fact that Caroline was even in the room. Noticing this Miss Bingley tried a different tactic: she chose to play an Italian song from her repertoire, one that could not fail to get Mr Darcy's attention. When Caroline started singing, with an admittedly lovely voice, Elizabeth stopped her enquires to Mr Darcy about his sister's health mid-sentence. She coloured and lost her train of thought as she realised what type of song Miss Bingley was singing, for though these kind of racy lyrics were acceptable amongst fashionable society Elizabeth had never thought such songs fitting for a lady.* Then again, Elizabeth thought, Miss Bingley did not quite match her idea of what a lady should be. She had more money and moved in higher society than Lizzie to be sure, but her manners left a lot to be desired and she seemed to have no notion of the difference between fashion and true elegance. She was wearing an eye catching or rather eye watering shade of orange, which though terribly fashionable was most unbecoming on Miss Bingley. Unlike Elizabeth who usually based her choice in style and colour of her gowns on her own personal taste and colouring; Miss Bingley seemed more concerned with wearing something expensive and of the very latest style. In truth Elizabeth did not like Miss Bingley but she was now Jane's sister and as she did not wish to say anything which might cause Jane pain she kept most of her opinions regarding Miss Bingley to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Mr Darcy's voice, he looked concern by her sudden lack of attention to their conversation but she assured him she was fine, just momentarily distracted.

"I do apologise Mr Darcy. As I was saying, I hope your sister is soon well. I understand she is suffering from a headache today."

"Thank you for your concern Miss Bennet. Yes I believe she is quite well headaches are not uncommon for my sister, she usually only requires a few hours rest before they pass. Did you intend to call on her today?"

"Yes I did, I was worried her headache might have been caused by one of the tonics from the doctor. My mother often complains of headaches caused by such things… Has the doctor visited recently?"

"He called yesterday I believe, I did not speak to him myself but he said that her leg is healing very well. Much faster than expected actually, we may be able to travel in a couple of weeks"

"Oh …" Elizabeth suddenly felt disappointed, though only over the loss of Miss Darcy's company, of course. "Well you must tell Georgiana how thrilled I am for her, if a little sad that she will be leaving so soon. I have enjoyed visiting her."

"I thank you Miss Bennet, I know my sister has likewise enjoyed your company but I am afraid we have delayed the Bingley's wedding trip for long enough." He said this with an almost smile, though he was a little despondent at the thought of leaving himself. He knew it was for the best of course, Elizabeth Bennet was far too much of a distraction. He was glad that Georgiana had befriended her but he felt the danger of being too much in her society all too clearly as he looked into those bewitching eyes.

Elizabeth sighed slightly; she had forgotten about the wedding trip, she was to loose Jane soon too. Oh she knew it was not for long but still she would feel the loss deeply. She looked over at her sister, she had truly never seen her so happy. Married life suited her very well, as did her surroundings. Lizzie took in the beautiful room they were sat in: it was light and pretty and elegant, much like her sister. This was one of the few rooms Jane had changed so far but it clearly showed Jane's excellent but simple taste. She remembered a comment Caroline had made about this room when Jane had redecorated, saying how she thought it a little plain and that Jane had removed too much of the guilding. This seemed typical of Caroline Lizzie thought; she likes all that is ostentatious regardless of good taste. She turned back to Mr Darcy, suddenly aware that she had allowed her mind to wander once again, to find him staring at her most intently. Lizzie was shocked by how intense his gaze was, yet she was not offended by it. She also noticed for this first time that his eyes, which she had always thought were brown, were actually flecked with amber. He really was quite hanso… "Miss Eliza" Elizabeth jumped at the sound, she had not realised that Miss Bingley had finished playing and was now standing right next to her. "Would you favour us with a tune?"

"Oh erm … I … Yes if you insist" Elizabeth felt quite flustered but after taking a deep calming breath she seated herself at the pianoforte and played a song she knew well and therefore could play without needing to concentrate, for her mind was in too much of a state right now for anything remotely taxing.

From across the room Mr Darcy watched her, her playing was not perfect yet he could not recall anything that he had listened to with more pleasure. He watched as an escaped curl of chestnut hair danced about playfully on her neck as she played. He longed to reach out and touch it. If only she knew the effect she was having on him. Before he knew what he was about he was on his feet and walking towards the piano, ignoring Miss Bingley who had taken the seat previously occupied by Elizabeth. He stationed himself so as to command a full view of the fair performer's countenance. Elizabeth observed this and with more confidence than she felt said,

"You mean to frighten me, Mr Darcy, by coming in all this state to hear me? But I will not be alarmed; there is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me."

"Indeed Miss Bennet it was never my intention to alarm you" Darcy chuckled, confusing Elizabeth. This was not the response she was expecting and she started to laugh herself causing her playing to falter slightly.

"Pray tell me; why do you laugh Miss Bennet?"

"Oh 'tis nothing I laugh at myself Mr Darcy"

"At yourself?" he raised an eyebrow at this but his expression remained amused.

"Yes you see I normally pride myself on my ability to judge characters well, and yet yours seems to allude me. I was laughing at my own bafflement and thus my failing"

"You attempt to study my character? Am I really so difficult?"

"You appear so different amongst different company Mr Darcy, you keep contradicting my findings"

"I would not say Mr Darcy was so difficult to understand" Miss Bingley interjected. She had been closely observing the interaction between the two of them and she did not like what she saw. She wouldn't say that Miss Bennet was throwing herself at Darcy but she was doing nothing to dissuade his attentions. How he could prefer that country chit over herself was beyond her comprehension, but she was not just going to stand by and watch Pemberley slip out of her grasp.

"I was not aware that my character was such a hotly debated topic"

"Ah but let us not forget we are in the country now Mr Darcy, interesting topics of conversation must be hard to come by" Miss Bingley said with a superior look towards Elizabeth.

Ignoring this barb Elizabeth replied to Mr Darcy with, "Fear not sir your character is not under scrutiny in every drawing room in the county, 'tis simply an amusement of mine, one which I rarely indulge in due to a lack of new acquaintances."

"Well I'm sorry I appear to be such an enigma"

"An enigma? How very ridiculous that sounds, Mr Darcy is the perfect gentleman where is the Enigma in that?" annoyed at having her remarks almost completely ignored Miss Bingley spoke with an edge to her voice.

"Perfect? I should hardly call myself perfect. That is one of those expressions which are bandied about too much in society, like the idea of an accomplished lady. One is too often introduced to a perfect gentleman or an accomplished lady when they deserve no such title."

"Really Mr Darcy you are being very ridiculous indeed today, I'm sure I know many people who would fit such a description amongst our acquaintances in town. Wouldn't you agree Louisa?"

Mrs Hurst who had up until that point been daydreaming was unaware what she was agreeing to but nodded in support of her sister anyway before letting her mind wander again.

Elizabeth watched all this transpire from her place at the piano, but she had long since ceased to play. She observed the look on Mr Darcy's face as Miss Bingley got more and more frustrated by his answers. It struck Elizabeth that Mr Darcy said all this with an amused expression, he was not smiling but there was a glint in his eyes that suggested that he was taking great pleasure from winding Miss Bingley up. This teasing side was yet another to add to the unravelling mystery that was Mr Darcy.

The rest of Elizabeth's visit passed pleasantly. Mr Darcy feeling the danger of paying Elizabeth too much attention settled into a chair with a novel and Miss Bingley having abandoned her disagreement with Mr Darcy started up a conversation with her sister. Elizabeth likewise joined her own sister as well as Mr Bingley in conversation. It was late afternoon when Elizabeth had gained enough courage to go home and face her mother again; she bid her friends farewell and after declining the offer of the Bingley's carriage to take her home she set out at a rather slow pace towards Longbourn. She had only walked for about ten minutes when she heard the sound of a horse galloping behind her. The rider turned out to be none other than Mr Darcy.

"Miss Bennet… I…" Mr Darcy began clearly struggling with what he wanted to say. "I feel I must apologise"

"Whatever for Mr Darcy?"

"My behaviour… I once told you that I was shy, but it was not until our conversation today that I realised that my manners may not always be as they ought. That is if I truely appear as an 'enigma'" he said this with a slight smile at the end but his tone was very serious. "I would not want you to think badly of me" Elizabeth did not know how to respond to this so shocked was she. She managed to nod her head slightly to show she had listened to what he had said, but this seemed to be enough for Mr Darcy who quickly took off again back towards Netherfield.

"What on earth did I do that for?" Darcy muttered to himself as he rode away from a very confused looking Miss Bennet. This woman was clearly driving him to behave in a most irrational manner. He needed to leave soon before he gave in to temptation.

* * *

_*Many of the songs that were popular during the Regency era were franker than the topics that ladies of the Regency were allowed to conduct in polite conversation. Scored for a soprano voice, these popular ditties spoke of love and pursuit, sexual invitation, and people declaring their love openly – "some sexually, some chastely, some sweetly, some comically, some sentimentally, some melodramatically–a wildly "forward" thing for ladies to do in speech but apparently not in song." _ This quote about popular songs during the regency era came from_ JANEAUSTENSWORLD. _It was this kind of song that Caroline was singing in this chapter, I tried to find a specific example as I have read about these songs online before but I think the web page I originally read it on no longer exists.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello again I know I only posted yesterday but I already had large chuncks of of this written and I had some free time this afternoon so may I present chapter 14! You know the drill by now I want to say a big thank to all those who follow/ review the story. Everytime I get a new follower/ favourite/ review it makes my day! Hope you enjoy.

The next couple of weeks passed much too quickly for Elizabeth's liking. She spent as much of this time as she could at Netherfield visiting her sister and furthering her acquaintance with Miss Darcy. Since the day of 'enigma' conversation Mr Darcy had not sought her out to speak to. But he had become more involved with group discussions and Elizabeth had to note that his general air was not as serious as it once appeared, and she had quite often seen him smile over the past few weeks. It was not a bright, beaming smile like Mr Bingley's or even a sweet, demure smile like Jane's, nor was it like the sneering, insincere smile that Miss Bingley often displayed. No Mr Darcy had his own kind of smile, usually only the corner of his mouth twitched upwards a fraction but his eyes, well his eyes sparkled. Lizzie noticed that his eyes held a lot more emotion than he let the rest of his face show and once she realised this she began to better understand Mr Darcy. He was not always as serious as he seemed to be, she often noted that his eyes belied his hidden amusement about some topic or other. She had even decided that she could be friends with Mr Darcy. So it was that on the day the Netherfield party were to leave for their respective destinations Lizzie was very dull indeed. She had said her goodbye's to them all last evening when the Bennet family had dined with them. She had extracted faithful promises from both her sister and Miss Darcy to write to her often and even Miss Bingley managed a very civil goodbye to everyone. Mr Darcy said little to Elizabeth other than that he was sure his sister would miss her company a great deal; he did however spend a good portion of the night looking at her. "They should all be ready to depart about now" Lizzie thought as she gazed out of her bedroom window, the sky outside seemed to reflect her mood: it was dull and grey yet really quite boring with no real threat of rain. One thing was lightening Lizzie's mood though, her mother had finally settled down after her refusal of Mr Collins' proposal. It seems that Jane's departure on her wedding tour served as a reminder to Mrs Bennet that she did in fact already have one daughter very well married. Lizzie had not heard the phrase "starve in the hedgerows" for nearly three full days now.

After a somewhat longer walk than she intended to take, Elizabeth returned to the house to find the rest of the family gathered in the breakfast room. It was not a very large room but it was very happily situated with large east facing windows to make the most of the morning light. The setting before her represented any number of mornings in the Bennet household; her father glancing over the letters delivered in the morning post, Kitty and Lydia gossiping over something or other, her mother voicing her opinions on something to nobody in particular and Mary sitting quietly eating. This morning routine was broken however by an exclamation from Mr Bennet.

"What is it Mr Bennet? Is it news from London? Is it my brother's family, has something terrible befallen them?" cried Mrs Bennet startled by her husband's response to the letter he was reading.

"No my dear, it is my cousin Mr Edmund Bennet. It says here that he has died!"

"Is that all? My dear you already knew that. He died many years ago. Surely this news does not still shock you?"

"This letter states that he has only recently died! It seems that he has been living in the Americas these twenty years."

"I do not understand, surely this cannot be the same man? Why did he never contact any of the family?"

"That I do not know, but it appears that I shall need to visit London. This letter is from a solicitor who has some matters to discuss with me regarding my cousins' death and requests my presence at their London office as soon as is convenient."

"When shall you go sir?" Elizabeth asked intrigued by the whole matter.

"The end of the week I should think. I shall write to my brother Gardiner and ask to stay there. I don't imagine I should be away more than a few days"

The mystery of the letter concerning Mr Edmund Bennet was soon the talk of Meryton, thanks to the gossiping efforts of Mrs Phillips. Much was speculated about the possibility of there being an heir to usurp Mr Collins' claims to the estate, as Edmund Bennet was a closer relation than Mr Collins, as well as tales of a vast fortune the Bennets were now to inherit. Neither of these rumours turned out to be strictly true.

Upon his return from London Mr Bennet informed his family of all he had learnt from the solicitor. Mr Edmund Bennet had lived his life in England in the same manner that many fops and dandies did, in that he spent a great deal of money on his appearance and at the gaming tables. Unfortunately Edmund Bennet did not have sufficient funds to back up this lifestyle and he was constantly hounded by creditors. This was the reason he fled to America.

"But why did he never contact anyone?" Mrs Bennet interrupted.

"It appears he was worried about his creditors discovering his location, although another reason could be his wish to hide his low connections from those in his new life. For you see whilst he was in America he married a wealthy Dutch heiress who took him to be a great gentleman. His wife died many years ago giving birth to their first child, the child also sadly died. As his nearest living relation I am now to inherit from him."

"Oh Mr Bennet this is good news indeed, well not that your cousin has died but we are to be rich… How much are you to inherit? Oh think of the pin money girls!"

"Mrs Bennet I must ask you to calm yourself. Before you spend any or all of this money I must remind you of my cousin's gambling habit. It seems he has squandered the majority of the fortune but we shall inherit a modest sum. I would also like to add that we are not to squander the rest of the money. It shall be divided up to improve the girl's dowries. I shall not be moved on this point, I have long realised my neglect in providing for the girls in the result of my early death. This I hope will aid them in finding suitable husbands."

Though disappointed at not having an abundance of money to spend on new dresses and the like, Mrs Bennet could not help but see the benefit in increasing her daughter's dowries. This would indeed make them a much more enticing prospect to wealthy men.

Elizabeth though surprised at the turn of events couldn't help but be touched by her father's idea of wanting to provide for them. With the distraction this had caused Elizabeth had not had much chance to think about missing Jane over the last few days, not until she received a letter from her aunt Gardiner that is, who seems to have noticed Elizabeth was not quite herself.

My Dear niece,

I know my last letter must have only just reached you but I had the most wonderful idea just after your father left us this morning. Why don't you come to stay with us for a few weeks? You seemed so out of sorts in your last letter and I know that with Jane away on her wedding tour you must be missing her a great deal. So I thought a change of scenery might do you some good. I know your young cousins miss you, not to mention your uncle and myself. It seems an age since we last saw you at Jane's wedding. This is only a short note as I gave you all my news in my last letter. Hope you are all well, and that your mother is not _too_ excited by this business with your father's cousin.

I eagerly await your reply.

Yours very sincerely

M. Gardiner

Elizabeth took another look at the gloomy scene outside the window, summer was truly over. Perhaps a trip to town would not be such a bad idea, the weather would soon prevent her from being much outside anyway and she always enjoyed the company of the Gardiners. "To London I shall go then" thought Lizzie, a smile spreading across her face.


	15. Chapter 15

Once Lizzie had decided to take up her aunt's offer, time could not move quickly enough for her. She had replied to her aunt immediately after speaking to her father; who had agreed to accompany her to town as he needed to finalise some details of the inheritance. Anxious to renew the acquaintance, she also wrote to Miss Darcy to inform her of her stay in town. She had received two letters from Miss Darcy since her departure from Hertfordshire and the sincerity and warmth of the missives left Elizabeth in no doubt of Georgiana's continuing friendship. Though she refused to admit it to herself, Elizabeth was also eager to meet with Mr Darcy again. She had conceded to herself that she liked enough of his personality to consider him a friend, yet there was something more about him that often drew him into her thoughts. She thought about him more often than any other man of her acquaintance and most of the time she seemed unaware that she was even doing it; if she read something she would find herself wondering what his opinion of it would be; if something amusing was said in conversation she would picture how he would keep his countenance whilst only his eyes danced with humour upon hearing it.

Their arrival at Gracechurch Street was a boisterous one, the Gardiner children being terribly excited over the arrival of their favourite story teller. Lizzie had barely stepped over the threshold before being accosted by three of her young cousins,

"Children leave your poor cousin alone, there will be plenty of time for her to read to you later" Mrs Gardiner said firmly but kindly. She then stepped forward to embrace her niece. "Oh Lizzie I'm so glad you accepted our invitation, it is so good to see you"

After the warm greetings that were to be expected the two Bennets headed upstairs to refresh themselves before adjourning to the parlour for refreshments. As one can imagine much time was spent acquainting one another with all the news of mutual friends and family and it was almost time to dress for dinner before Mrs Gardiner produced a letter that had arrived for Elizabeth.

"Oh Lizzie dear, I almost forgot this arrived for you this morning, I do not recognise the hand so it cannot be from Jane" taking said letter from her aunt Lizzie examined it.

"It is from Miss Darcy, I wrote to her a few days ago. Though I received a reply from her before I left, I hope there is nothing amiss." Elizabeth excused herself early to dress for dinner and practically ran upstairs to the privacy of her bedroom so that she might read her letter.

Dear Lizzie,

You might be surprised upon receiving this letter but I am much too excited to wait any longer. I imagine you will laugh at my girlish excitement upon reading this but I am too happy to care. I received a visit from the doctor this morning and he has informed me that my leg is now completely healed and that I may visit people rather than waiting for them to come visit me. I should be delighted to visit with you at your uncle's house as soon as is convenient for you and beg that you send word of your safe arrival in town.

Yours etc.

Georgiana Darcy

Elizabeth did indeed laugh as she read her letter, it was hard to imagine the shy young girl she had been introduced to just a couple of months ago writing that letter. Then again that young girl had never had a friend like Elizabeth Bennet before, Elizabeth's lively nature was a good influence and over the course of their acquaintance Georgiana had really come out of herself.

The next morning Elizabeth sent a note over to the Darcy town house and that same afternoon Miss Darcy, along with her companion Mrs Annesley, came to call. When the ladies were announced Elizabeth was sitting with her aunt in the parlour, she was surprised though very happy that Miss Darcy was obviously eager to see her again. She was disappointed, however shortly, that she came without her brother. As though reading Elizabeth's thoughts Miss Darcy quickly apologised for her brother's absence, it seems he had important business to attend to today but would like to invite them to dine at Darcy house tomorrow night. She had thought that his absence had meant that he would prefer to drop the acquaintance now that he was back in town, so Elizabeth could not help but be pleased by this invitation to dinner. The smile that graced Elizabeth's face at this piece of news did not go unnoticed and Mrs Gardiner made a silent pledge to observe the two of them tomorrow night. She knew her niece well; she knew Lizzie was of a happy disposition; always laughing and smiling. She also knew that she had never seen _that_ kind of smile on her niece's face before.

The rest of the afternoon was very enjoyable and at the end of it the two friends both decided that it had gone too quickly. They had talked of the latest fashions and of a new play that apparently everybody was raving about. Elizabeth had related news from Hertfordshire including the conclusion of the tale of the mysterious letter which Elizabeth had mentioned to Miss Darcy in one of her own letters. Everybody agreed at how extraordinary the whole situation was, "It is like something from a novel" Miss Darcy had exclaimed. The four women had gotten on very well; Mrs Annesley seemed like a very genteel and agreeable woman and Mrs Gardiner's intelligent conversation kept them all entertained until it was time for the visit to end. Georgiana regretted having to leave so soon but the Darcy's were to dine out at their Uncle's house that night and needed to return home to change. Safe in the knowledge that they would see each other again on the morrow the group parted in high spirits.

Elizabeth sat on the window seat in the parlour watching her friend's carriage roll away. It was a very impressive looking carriage: a Landau pulled by four very fine looking black horses, they trotted off gracefully looking almost proud, if that were possible, to be pulling such an equipage. Elizabeth stayed by the window for some time simply watching the world go by, she saw many more carriages though none like the Darcy's one. Gracechrch street was far from the part of town where one saw many carriages of _that_ calibre. Scanning the street Elizabeth was struck by how very regimented it looked: the houses were all very smart with matching façades and even the trees that lined the pavement had been set out at regular intervals. Though Elizabeth couldn't help but be grateful for those trees, their colourful autumn foliage the only hint of the season within view of the parlour window. As much as she loved her aunt and uncle it was never long before she missed the wide expanse of open space and nature that home afforded. She watched as a leaf fell delicately from a tree outside, swaying down towards the ground before being caught in the wind and dancing off merrily down the street.

On the evening that they were to dine with the Darcy's Elizabeth took more time dressing than she normally would. Her dress, she decided, was quite becoming; it was cut in a reasonable fashionable style but it was the colour that Lizzie liked best, a pale green that brought out the colour of her eyes. Her hair was giving her more trouble though. Her aunt had left her own maid at Lizzie's disposal so arranging her hair should have been quite straightforward. They had already tried several styles but Lizzie had decided that she didn't like each one for some reason or another and the poor maid was now getting quite flustered. Seeing the maid's exasperated look in the mirror Elizabeth chided herself for being so ridiculous.

"I am sorry Hannah. I'm acting very unlike myself this evening. Why don't we try a simpler style?"

Nodding the maid went about her business teasing Elizabeth's long hair into a simple yet elegant style with a green ribbon woven through it. Seeing Lizzie's smile as she observed the finished style in the mirror Hannah almost laughed in relief.

"Oh this is perfect thank you Hannah, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you tonight" Elizabeth stared at her own reflection in the mirror; she did look very nice tonight not as pretty as Jane ever does, but well enough. Thinking to herself that the extra effort tonight was worth it she picked up her cloak and headed downstairs. Though if anybody had asked her what the extra effort was for, or rather who it was for, they would not have received a very conclusive answer for Elizabeth was sure she did not even know herself, or did she?

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave it there guys but I promise the dinner will be in the next chapter along with the dashing Mr Darcy! As always thank you to everyone who is following and reviewing the story. If you have the time I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far. :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you for al the lovely reviews, I've not had chance to respond to them personally yet because I've been busy writing this so I hope you'll forgive me! Anyway here is the dinner at the Darcy's hope you enjoy and as always I'd love to here what you think about it.

Despite Elizabeth taking longer than usual to get ready, the Bennets and Gardiners arrived in good time at the Darcy's town house. They were greeted warmly by their hosts and all the necessary introductions were made as neither of the Gardiners had yet met Mr Darcy.

If Elizabeth had been impressed by his carriage she could not fail to be impressed by his house: it was very grand, of course, yet it had more of elegance and less opulence in its appearance. Elizabeth admired the simple style and wondered to herself how much of what she saw before her truly reflected Mr Darcy's tastes. Her eyes drifted to a large marble fireplace, it looked expensive but its lines were clean and simple; she could just imagine Mr Collins here spouting off about the price of everything in sight. The thought almost made her laugh. Noticing Elizabeth's interest in her surroundings Mr Darcy approached her and asked,

"Miss Bennet, there is still some time before dinner is to be served, I wonder if you and your family would like a tour?" Receiving a generally positive response from those who had heard the question, the group set out on a tour of the house. Darcy offered Elizabeth his arm, which she took, a gesture which did not go unnoticed by Mrs Gardiner. So far she had a good opinion of her host; he had been very welcoming, and he obviously admired her niece a great deal, she could tell by the way he started at her when he thought no one was looking. She watched the two of them as they walked about the house arm in arm, they both seemed very comfortable in each other's company and yet they did not speak much to one another. Whatever was said by either of them was said to the group as a whole.

…

Offering his arm might not have been a very good idea in retrospect. Having her so close was making it quite difficult for him to concentrate. Luckily Georgiana's confidence had improved greatly over the past few months and she seemed perfectly happy to take control of the tour. He could not force his mind to focus; he simply walked from room to room answering any questions directed at him with really quite vague answers, for his mind was too full of the lovely lady at his side. He hardly even seemed to notice that she didn't say much herself. She looked truly beautiful tonight, memories of her image that he had carried with him since quitting Hertfordshire did her no justice. He had thought that distancing himself from her would help him forget her. There were plenty of things to do in town to distract himself with, yet she always seemed to return to his thoughts.

…

The tour of the house was a blur for Elizabeth, one charming room after another passed before her eyes without her really seeing any of it. Her heart was beating so loudly she was sure he must be able to hear it. She could hardly deny it to herself any longer this man had a very strange effect on her. She could hardly bare to look up at him, for every time she did he was staring at her in a way that rendered her quite speechless. In fact she was quite relieved when the tour was over and they were shown into the dining room. She found herself sat next to Mr Darcy near the head of the table, with her aunt on her other side. Even with this seating arrangement Elizabeth found that her power of speech retuned one she was no longer physically touching him. She was pleased to see that he seemed to be getting on well with her uncle, who was seated on his other side, and even her father was joining in their conversation, her own attention was claimed by her aunt and Miss Darcy for most of the meal.

The separation of the sexes after dinner seemed to last an age to Elizabeth, she could not attend to the conversation between her aunt and Miss Darcy and often had to ask them to repeat themselves when they asked her a question. At length however the gentlemen joined them, though the seating arrangement meant that a certain gentleman could not sit near her they both often found the other's eyes looking their way.

"Miss Darcy, I have only just realised I have still never had the pleasure of hearing you play. Would you play something for us now?"

"I will Miss Bennet but I am afraid you may be disappointed, I think my brother exaggerates my talent."

Miss Darcy was far too modest: her playing was excellent, she played with such feeling and her love of music came through with every note.

"She plays well doesn't she?" Elizabeth was startled by the sound of Mr Darcy's voice so close to her. He was sat in the seat that Georgiana had previously occupied but Elizabeth had been so focused on the music she had not seen him move.

"Indeed she does, she is far too modest about her own talents."

"I don't think she believes me when I tell her she is good. She seems to think I'm just being a good brother."

"I'm sure others have told her she plays well. I remember Miss Bingley telling me how accomplished Georgiana is before you came to Hertfordshire."

"Yes, well Miss Bingley can be a bit over zealous in her praise sometimes where this family is concerned. I think even Georgiana can see the ulterior motive behind some of Miss Bingley's comments." Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at this. She had noticed Caroline's fawning attentions to Mr Darcy and the lack of true affection for his sister when he was not around to witness it. Georgiana had told her how during her stay at Netherfield Caroline always tried to time her visits to her with those of Mr Darcy's, and if she ever happened to call in when he wasn't there she wouldn't stay for very long.

"Well then I shall have to tell her myself. Do you think she would believe my opinion?"

"Even if she does not I'm sure she would appreciate the compliment from you Miss Bennet. I know she holds your friendship in the highest regard" The end of the song brought their conversation to a close as Elizabeth was pressed to play for the group next.

…

"What a delightful evening" Mrs Gardiner said in the carriage on the way home.

"Indeed. That Mr Darcy is a splendid fellow; I had a most enjoyable conversation with him during dinner." Mr Gardiner added.

"I was quite surprised. I don't think I've ever seen him so sociable. But then I was never much in his company in Hertfordshire. Did you have a good night Lizzie?"

"What oh erm, yes very pleasant papa" Until the mention of her name Lizzie had been oblivious to the conversation in the carriage, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. She was thinking about her reaction to Mr Darcy during the tour of the house, she was still thinking on this subject when she climbed into bed. Being so close to him had awakened a strange new feeling in her, it was not unpleasant and yet its unfamiliarity scared her a little. How was it that she could feel so comfortable in his presence yet so disconcerted at the same time? She lay awake for many hours examining her own feelings only to discover that she was in fact in love with Mr Darcy, though how she came to be in love with the man she could not fathom.

Across London Mr Darcy also lay awake in bed. He too had been examining his own feelings after the night's events and found himself with a decision to make. All of his reasons for not marrying Elizabeth Bennet suddenly seemed illogical. He did not need to marry for money or connections, he had plenty of both. True her mother and her younger sisters could be quite silly but Pemberley was miles away from Longbourn, surely they would not see them too often. Really the only thing that matters is whether a life without Elizabeth by his side was worth it, and at this present moment he could not imagine that it would be.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long for this chapter, I've just been so busy lately. Hopefully you'll forgive me though as this is the longest chapter so far yay! As always I'd love to hear what you think about it, I do try to respond to all reviews I get but if I've missed one I'm sorry and I do appreciate getting them! Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Monday

Fitzwilliam Darcy had always been an early riser, even in town he never kept to 'town hours' and often found himself up long before his sister. Normally he would spend these early hours in his study sorting through business matters, this morning however he could not keep his mind focused on his work. At some point in the night Darcy had come to the conclusion that he must ask Elizabeth Bennet to marry him, and soon! Since forming this resolution he had been able to think of little else and it was taking all his control not to race round to Gracechurch Street this instant. By the time Georgiana came downstairs Darcy had been up for hours, though the amount of work he had gotten through suggested he had not been up for more than an hour. The siblings breakfasted together; Georgiana chatted away happily about her plans for the day with her brother trying his hardest to concentrate on what she was saying. Georgiana's music tutor was expected that morning and Darcy decided that would be the perfect opportunity to visit Miss Bennet without taking his sister with him, for how was he to ask Elizabeth for her hand with his sister present? Come to think of it how was he to ask her at all? He would need to find an opportunity to speak privately with her, London did not supply many opportunities like that; there was always someone watching.

Darcy quit the house as soon as he was sure that his sister was distracted enough with her music not to notice his absence. The carriage ride to Gracechurch Street seemed never ending, he leaned forward in his seat watching house after house pass him by. It was a bright clear day, a good omen perhaps, he hoped so anyway. Anxiety was not something that normally plagued the master of Pemberley but today his nerves would not let him sit still. He constantly fidgeted in his seat, stretching his legs out every few minutes as if he had been traveling for hours, and playing with the signet ring he wore on his little finger. As the carriage rolled up to its destination Darcy jumped down, not even waiting for the driver to stop first, he rushed up the front door and presented his card to the butler only to be told that no one was at home to receive him. A look of disappointment crossed his face before he had time to school his features. With his cool mask back in place he returned to his carriage, his previous nervous energy having left him he couldn't face putting on a cheerful façade for Georgina; so instead of returning home he headed for his club where he remained for the rest of the day.

Tuesday

Before Darcy had a chance to sneak out of the house that morning in the hope of securing Miss Bennet's hand, Georgiana announced her intention of calling on Elizabeth and her Aunt in the course of the day. Though he could not see this arrangement providing him with the opportunity of speaking privately with his beloved, he was not willing to pass up an opportunity to see her. The Darcy's were greeted warmly by Mrs Gardiner and her niece; they thanked them for their hospitality the other night and said how sorry they were to have missed their visit yesterday when they were out shopping. At this Georgiana looked confused and her brother looked slightly panicked but both were soon distracted by the offer of tea. The visit passed pleasantly enough and it was decided, after continuing their discussion of the other day about the new play that was very highly regarded, that the Bennets and Gardiners would join the Darcys in their box at the theatre the following night. This, much to Darcy's pleasure, was regarded with a great deal of excitement from Elizabeth, who had not been to the theatre for quite some time.

Pleasant as the visit was, Darcy had given up on the idea that he might yet get a chance to speak with Elizabeth; when during a performance by Georgiana on the piano forte Mrs Gardiner was called from the room to see to one of the children. Georgiana had not seemed to notice the commotion and so carried on playing, providing Darcy with his opportunity, if he was quiet, to speak to Miss Bennet. Darcy leaned over in his chair so that he might speak in hushed tones, but the moment Elizabeth's gaze locked with his he seemed lost for words. She looked most fetching today, the warm tone of her dress seemed only to heighten her natural beauty and though its style was plain she could by no means be accused of looking like a country mouse. By the time he had recovered his senses he only managed to whisper "Miss Bennet might I…" before Mrs Gardiner reappeared forcing Darcy to sit back in his chair and pretend to attend to the music. Elizabeth was a little confused by the strange behaviour of her guest, but she did not comment on it. In any case when she next looked at him he seemed so intent on listening to the music she could not catch his attention.

That visit was not to provide Darcy with another opportunity and shortly after Georgiana finished her performance another visitor was announced and etiquette demanded that the Darcys take their leave. Whist Mrs Gardiner was saying good bye to his sister Darcy took Elizabeth's hand in his and placed a light kiss on the back of her knuckles "Until tomorrow then Miss Bennet. I look forward to seeing you again." He held on to her hand for perhaps a moment longer than he should have but as he looked into her eyes he found it quite difficult to make himself let go.

Elizabeth's hand burned from where his lips had touched her skin, her mouth was dry and she didn't seem able to form words in response to his adieu, she simple nodded her head as he walked towards the door. How was she to sit through the next half an hour and make polite conversation with the new visitor now?

"The Darcys are certainly very attentive acquaintances, you've only been in town a few days and we've already had one or other of them call on us three times; as well as an invitation to dinner and now the theatre too" Though Mrs Gardiner said this with a sweet smile on her face, her eyes glinted with hidden mirth as a deep blush spread across her niece's face.

Wednesday

Much to Darcy's displeasure, earlier that day Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst had visited with his sister and having learned of the proposed visit to the theatre had managed to invite themselves to join the party. From past experience Darcy knew how disagreeable it was to be the only single man, who wasn't a relation to her, in a group that contained Miss Bingley. He knew that he was not the only wealthy bachelor Miss Bingley had set her cap at, she was overly flirtatious with any man she deemed worthy of herself, but due to his friendship with her brother they were often in each other's company and there for he often received her attentions. "I won't get a minute alone with Elizabeth tonight, Caroline will see to that" he thought a frown spreading across his face.

"Anything wrong sir?" His valet's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"what oh erm no, actually I don't like this coat. Let me try the dark blue one… yes that one… yes that looks much better thank you"

…

The Darcys greeted the Bennets and Gardiners in the foyer of the theatre. Almost as soon as he could Darcy made a bee-line for Elizabeth and offered her his arm. "Shall we all go up then?" Mr Darcy suggested already starting to move in the direction of the stairs. "Should we not wait for the Hursts and Miss Bingley, brother?" Georgiana asked.

"What's that, the Hursts… oh no they know where our box is I'm sure they are quite capable of finding their own way." And with that they all set off. Mr Bennet looked astounded Mr Darcy was really being quite obvious in his attentions to Elizabeth, something which up until now he had never noticed before. Had he behaved this way in Hertfordshire? No surely not, he would have noticed if he had. He had seemed friendlier the other night at dinner but Mr Bennet had just assumed that was because he was more relaxed in his own home, but perhaps there was another reason…

Mr Bennet was not the only one who had noticed the attentions Mr Darcy was paying. Whispers spread quickly amongst the gossiping members of the Ton gathered in the foyer: who was that girl on Darcy's arm? Is she anybody of consequence? Who are her family? Where is she from? The more dedicated gossipers flitted from group to group hoping to gain some new piece of information, but alas nobody knew anything of this pretty, though not beautiful girl that seemed to have so captured Darcy's attention.

The theatre did not prove to be the right place for a proposal, though Elizabeth had sat near him during the performance there was never a moment alone to speak privately. Though the Darcy box was quite large once the Hursts and Miss Bingley joined the group the box was rather full, even during the intermission there was always somebody close by. It was with great reluctance that Darcy handed Miss Bennet into her carriage at the end of the evening still unable to call her his own. "This is torture" he thought to himself as he watched the carriage drive off.

Thursday

Last night had been wonderful; it had been an age since Elizabeth was last at the theatre. Though if you asked her what she thought of the play she wouldn't have been able to answer, he had been sat close to her, too close. Every time his hand came to rest on the arm of his chair she had to fight the temptation to reach over and grab it. He had been only inches away from her for the entire performance, and it was he who had put her there; he had offered his arm and led her to that chair, claiming the one next to it before anyone else could. She longed to speak to someone about these strange new feelings though for now it would have to wait; Jane was not here and her aunt Gardiner was preoccupied in the nursery for the present as some of the children said they weren't feeling well. Deciding this would be a good time to respond to the letter she had received from Jane yesterday she settled herself down at her aunts writing desk in the corner of the room. She had written four pages, though three were now scrunched up in a pile in the corner of the desk, when Mr Darcy was announced. Quickly fumbling with some blank sheets to cover her half written letter Elizabeth spun around to face the door rather too quickly and almost tripped over her own feet. Recovering her footing she made a slight bow to Mr Darcy before seating herself on the nearest settee, a deep flush spreading across her cheeks. "I hope I find you well today Miss Bennet?" Darcy said striding across the room towards her, he looked as though he made to sit opposite her but then changed his mind and continued to walk about the room. "Yes sir I am perfectly well. May I enquire as to the health of your sister? She does not accompany you today?"

"She is well thank you. She is not with me, no. I wanted… that is she is with one of her tutors today."

"Oh… I see. Mr Darcy will you not sit down watching you walk about the room in this way is making me quite dizzy." At this Darcy stilled, he had been walking round the room in quite an agitated manner in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Miss Bennet I must confess I have been longing to speak with you for some days now. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." That Elizabeth was shocked at this was obvious, what was less obvious was whether she was pleased or not by his declaration. Elizabeth stared up at him, her eyes searching his she could see such a range of emotions in them: hope, fear, longing, but no pride. There was no hint of that proud, disagreeable man Elizabeth had once thought him to be, in fact he looked the complete opposite at this moment in time; he looked shy and unsure of himself. Realising he was waiting for some kind of response from her before continuing she smiled, Elizabeth did not think she could form a coherent sentence her mind was in such a spin, but luckily her smile seemed sufficient encouragement as Mr Darcy then spoke again. "Miss Bennet would you do me the great honour of consenting to be my wife? Mr Darcy gazed at her hopefully, during the last few minutes he had come to be almost kneeling in front of her so that their eyes were level.

"Yes" Elizabeth whispered. The sound was barely audible but to Fitzwilliam Darcy it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He took hold of both of her hands in his and placed feathery kisses across her knuckles, Elizabeth laughed with joy as he did so. It was at this moment that Mrs Gardiner walked in, the lovers both looked towards the door and turned pink. Mr Darcy sprung to his feet.

"Elizabeth, I must speak with your father, is he at home?"

"Yes sir I believe he and my uncle are in the study" With a quick bow Mr Darcy hurried towards the door pausing briefly to smile at Elizabeth before going out into the hall.

"Lizzie, has Mr Darcy made you an offer?" Mrs Gardiner rushed over and joined her niece on the settee clasping both hands as Elizabeth nodded in response. "Oh Lizzie I'm so happy for you, I could tell you know, I could just tell he loved you, well I mean who wouldn't" at this both women laughed.

"Oh I am so happy truly, I am very glad you invited me to stay with you. To think that if I'd have stayed at home… well I'm sure I should have been very miserable indeed"

"Am I interrupting something?" Mr Gardiner asked from the doorway, the smile on his face indicating that he must already know or have guessed what had happened. "I have been sent away from my own study, I am most put out" Though his words were serious his tone was far from it.

It was some five minutes later when Mr Darcy reappeared, though it seemed much longer to Elizabeth. "Your father wishes to speak to you" Darcy whispered to her so that no one else would hear. This panicked Elizabeth but one look at the smile on Darcy's face told her not to worry.

…

"You wanted to see me papa?"

"Yes, come in child. So you have accepted a proposal from Mr Darcy?"

"Yes sir, do you not approve?"

"Approve? He is rich to be sure; we have seen how fine his house in town is. But would that make you happy my dear? I don't remember you having any particular regard for him in Hertfordshire"

"I must confess myself that I did not realise how strong my regard for him was until just recently, but I assure you father it is there. I, I love him."

"Well then my dear I wish you great happiness. Oh how am I to cope with your mother when she hears the good news, I shall hear of nothing but lace and wedding clothes for weeks!"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Apologies for how long it's taken me to get this chapter out, hope you enjoy. As always I want to say a big thank you to all of you reading the story, especially if you have reviewed too ;D

* * *

The next morning saw Mr Bennet return to Longbourn, leaving Lizzie in the care of her aunt and uncle in Gracechurch Street. Waving goodbye to his favourite daughter as the carriage rolled away Mr Bennet suddenly felt rather despondent. He was not normally prone to melancholy but Elizabeth had always been his pet; even as a child she had showed more whit and intelligence than all her younger sisters put together and very shortly he was to lose her to Mr Darcy. Much as he loathed leaving without Elizabeth Mr Bennet knew he could not stay away from home much longer. The last letter he had had from his wife had troubled him; he needed to start keeping a closer eye on Lydia and Kitty they were getting too old to run wild as was their want. One thought cheered him though, Jane was due in London in another week and then both her and Lizzie will be coming home, well Lizzie will be coming home Jane of course will return to Netherfield. But still, his two most sensible daughters will be back in the same county as him even if it was only for a short while, allowing this pleasant thought to drive away his previously low spirits Mr Bennet settled back comfortably in his seat and slept most of the way to Hertfordshire, well he might as well make the most of the peace now for lord knows there will be none waiting for him at home.

The next week passed by quickly for Elizabeth, much of her time was spent in the company of her intended and his sister as well as being introduced to some more of his family. His cousin, colonel Fitzwilliam, proved to be a most amiable acquaintance: he was lively and engaging and most welcoming to Elizabeth. The colonel's parents the Earl and Countess of - though pleasant were more reserved than their son; though Darcy assured her that this was just their nature and did not reflect on their view of Elizabeth. Elizabeth hoped rather than believed this to be true, after all she was to bring little beyond her charms to the marriage. She knew that Darcy loved her and cared little about her small dowry or that she had no connections, he himself had said he had money and connections enough for both of them. But his family must surely have hoped he would make a better match, therefor she could only be a disappointment to them. She knew for certain that his aunt Lady Catherine De Bourgh disapproved. Darcy had been in such a foul mood the day he had received a reply from her regarding his engagement. Elizabeth spent half the day worrying about what she, herself, had done to put him in such a ghastly mood for he had not spoken a word of his aunt's letter to her. It was only when Lizzie confided her fears about having upset her fiancé to her soon to be sister that all became clear, Georgiana had not read the letter herself but she knew of her aunt's desire that Darcy would marry her daughter Anne, a desire which neither of the cousins seemed to share. From the stories Georgiana then told her, Elizabeth believed Lady Catherine to be as pompous and obnoxious as her clergyman, Mr Collins, was; how very well suited they are she thought to herself. She may soon be related to the woman but at least they shall not be neighbours, "Just imagine if I had been forced to marry Mr Collins" Elizabeth thought, she shuddered at the idea for more than one reason. Elizabeth gathered that neither of the Darcy's very much liked their aunt and only ever seemed to visit her out of duty so she doubted that that lady's opinion would influence Darcy, she did worry however that any day now he would wake up and realise that he had made a mistake in offering for her. Surely he could have had the pick of the ladies of the Ton! For the first time Elizabeth realised how very different her life would be as Mrs Darcy, meeting her future relations had given her a glimpse into her future life, and it was rather dauntingly grand! Elizabeth was normally quite confident in herself, or at least she always appeared to be, but then again love often has a habit of toying with one's fears and emotions. So, my dear reader, we may forgive our heroine for these pessimistic thoughts for the time being at least.

The end of the week brought the Bingley's to London, thus reuniting two most beloved sisters. "Jane you look so well, oh how I have missed your company." Lizzie embraced her sister as she said this. She truly did look well her pale blue silk gown was elegant but not ostentatious, though it was simple it was tailored perfectly to Jane's womanly figure and the lace it was trimmed with was exquisite (This was a recent purchase from their trip newly added to the gown Lizzie later learnt)

"Thank you Lizzie, I have missed you too, just think you shall be going off on your very own wedding tour soon!"

"I know I can hardly believe it myself, if you had told me on your wedding day that I would soon be marrying Mr Darcy I would have thought you quite mad"

"But do you love him Lizzie, for truly I could not imagine you happy in marriage without love?"

"Oh yes Jane. I could not imagine myself ever loving another as I do him. But I would rather not have the whole wedding business, if it were up to me we would be married tomorrow with two witnesses plucked off the street."

"Oh Lizzie could you imagine what mamma would do!"

"Indeed, she is quite in raptures about the whole thing, four pages was not enough to contain her excitement in the last letter she sent me, she managed to fill a whole page discussing my pin money. No it has taken this long for mamma to forgive me for not marrying our odious cousin; I shall not deny her the pleasure of seeing me well married. Though I am relying on you sister to keep me sane through all her wedding talk!"

"When is the wedding to be? Have you decided yet?"

"In a month, mamma said she could not arrange anything suitable in under that time, so heaven knows what she has planned, that reminds me actually before we leave tomorrow we are to go to one of the warehouses mamma has written of to purchase the fabric for my gown."

…

The return to Hertfordshire proved more eventful than expected. Some recent bad weather had left the roads in a less than perfect condition for travelling by carriage. No less than three times did they have to alight from the carriage whilst the servants dealt with a wheel which had become stuck in the mud. Thus a journey which should have seen them home in time for a late lunch took considerably longer and the family were just about to sit down to dinner when Lizzie arrived home. The Bingleys and Mr Darcy were of course pressed to stay and eat with them but they declined and all headed off to Netherfield.

"I dare say it's a good thing they wished to return home, there was not a bit of fish to be had today, it would not do to have Mr Darcy think we keep a poor table. He will of course stay to dinner tomorrow will he not Lizzie?" But before her daughter had time to answer this Mrs Bennet continued talking herself "I must speak to Hill about the menu for tomorrow… What is Mr Darcy's favourite dish?"

"I'm not sure mamma, though I believe he is fond of beef. I have been served that several times at dinner at the Darcy's house"

"What gifts has Mr Darcy given you Lizzie? Have you any jewels?" Lydia interrupted

"he has given me no gifts Lydia. We are not married _yet"_

_"_Laa how very dull, what is the point of marrying a rich man if he doesn't buy you jewels and other pretty things!"

"Lydia! I am not marrying Mr Darcy for his money; you should not say such things."

"Has he not given you any gifts yet Lizzie?" Mrs Bennet asked a slight twinge of disappointment and perhaps even worry in her voice; perhaps he's not as rich as we thought.

Lizzie shook her head in response angry at how quickly the conversation had turned to money.

"Well you have not long been engaged I suppose…" Elizabeth could not really blame her family for thinking she was marrying Darcy for merely prudential reasons, for he had never really shown his amiable side to her mother and younger sisters. To them he was simply the proud, rich man who would dance with no one at Jane's wedding. A worrying thought then stuck Lizzie, what if once faced with her most embarrassing relations again Mr Darcy regretted his decision and retracted his offer? Could he do that? Would I rather he did this than him come to regret his decision after the wedding? Elizabeth remained fairly quite throughout dinner, her mother and sisters chatted away merrily and only her father noticed that she was out of spirits and after the meal was over called her into his study.

"Lizzie my child is something the matter?"

"Yes, no, I'm not entirely sure." Lizzie said sinking into a worn armchair by the fire. This had been her favourite chair as a child. In here she had been allowed to sit as she liked as she read, her mother was forever telling her off for not sitting up straight as a lady should. She had always preferred to sit with her legs curled underneath her and lean right back in her chair, in this way she could sit and read for hours. She picked nervously at the frying red fabric on one of the arm rests, not daring to look up into her father's face.

"I see. My dear if you have changed your mind about marrying Mr Darcy it is not too late to change your mind. I would rather deal with your mother's nerves if we were to cancel the wedding than see you in an unhappy marriage."

"Oh no it is not that, I do love Mr Darcy. I want more than anything to marry him."

"But..?"

"But I'm worried that he may change his mind and begin not to want to marry me."

"What makes you think he would do that?"

"I am worried that he will soon be reminded of the difference in our stations"

"The difference in your stations ey… More likely you're worried that your mother will scare him off" Elizabeth's face reddened at this signalling that Mr Bennet had guessed rightly, smilingly he told his daughter not to worry "He is marring you not your family my dear. I think you should give your fiancé a little more credit, or at least wait until he has been exposed to your mother for a full day before you start worrying"

Though this was said to calm Elizabeth she couldn't help feeling more than just slightly apprehensive for tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: sorry for the delay in posting folks, life's been pretty busy. Thank you to everyone who is still reading/ reviewing. Sorry I haven't responded to any reviews in a while but I'm reading them all and I appreciate them all! Hope you enjoy chapter 19

* * *

The weather seemed to be conspiring against Elizabeth, or so she thought. She had not been able to take a walk before breakfast again today, though she still rose early. So when she awoke this morning she decided to read by the window to pass the time before the morning repast; though she scarcely read a line. She was pondering on her recent engagement. The date was set for the end of the month and in but a few weeks' time she would leave home as a married woman. She knew she would be happy with Mr Darcy but it was only natural for her to be a little sad at the thought of leaving all those she knew. Elizabeth's mood was somewhat lifted by the arrival of her fiancé after breakfast, though she had dreaded his meeting her family again the day went remarkably well. Her mother and younger sisters were as silly as always but if they offended Mr Darcy he did not let it show as he might have done in the past. The man himself was as amiable as Lizzie had ever seen him in Hertfordshire, his manners were not as they had been in London, but then again the company was not what is was in London either; but between Elizabeth, Mr Darcy and the Bingley's, who joined them later in the day, they managed to hold a sensible and well inform conversation. Even Mr Bennet ventured out from his sanctuary to visit with his future son in law for part of the afternoon, it pleased Elizabeth that her father was making the effort to become acquainted with her betrothed. Seeing that Mr Darcy still seemed as committed to marrying her even after listening to her mother talk of wedding plans and make not so subtle references to his wealth all day, Elizabeth managed to calm the worrying thoughts she had been having of late and simple enjoy her engagement.

About a week after her return to Hertfordshire there was a short spell of mild weather, offering the opportunity to escape the house for a while. Though Darcy seemed to be tolerating her family's behaviour the young couple jumped at the chance of a more private conversation; they were of course chaperoned by Mary but she always stayed discreetly out of earshot and found herself distracted by a robin as Darcy and Elizabeth wandered into the little wilderness that formed part of the grounds to Longbourn.

"I wish it were not so long 'till our wedding" Darcy smiled at Elizabeth's impatience but said nothing in reply not wishing to frighten her by admitting how desperately he longed to have her as his wife,in the full sense of the word.

"You are very quiet sir. Do you not wish we were to marry sooner?"

"Very much so though if we were to marry before Georgiana were to get here she would never forgive me."

"When does she arrive? I had thought she would have come down with you and the Bingleys"

"So had I, but she was very insistent she stayed until she had been with my aunt and uncle to this new opera which they had promised to take her to, you know how she feels about music. She is probably one of the only young ladies I know who actually goes to the opera to listen to the music." They both laughed at this "I believe she is to join us in two days' time, I know she is very much looking forward to seeing you again. She says she couldn't have picked a better sister for her herself."

"she flatters me, I must attribute this to her tender age for I'm sure there are much better sisters than I."

"Well you are quite perfect to me, and fear not Georgiana has no sisters to compare you to so she will always think you quite perfect too." Elizabeth blushed at this, he had called her perfect. She knew herself to be far from perfect but that he thought she was made her heart skip a beat. She stopped walking, looking round she noticed that they had wandered quite far from the house and Mary was nowhere to be seen. She was quite alone with Mr Darcy, her Mr Darcy and he was looking at her with that strong steady gaze that once upon a time she had imagined held censure but she now realised held desire. Mr Darcy took the hand that was not linked though his arm and drew it slowly to his mouth for a kiss, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so. As he lowered her hand he stroked the back of her knuckles tenderly with his thumb. She was so focused on this small, sensual caress that she didn't notice how he had stepped closer to her until there were merely inches separating them. Darcy lifted his finger lightly to her face and tilted her chin up so she was once again looking into his eyes. They seemed to be begging her, those eyes, silently answering his unspoken question Elizabeth smiled up at him. This was all the encouragement Darcy needed his lips came down on Elizabeth's with more passion than befitted a first kiss, but Lizzie found that she was not afraid of passion and she was most disappointed when Darcy broke away from her.

"Did you hear that?"

"uuh hear what?" Elizabeth's mind was reeling all she could hear was her own heart beat thudding very hard in her ears.

"I heard a twig snap, I think perhaps your sister is near, we should turn back" He said to a bewildered looking Lizzie, muttering to himself under his breath he added "lord give me strength this wedding cannot come soon enough."

…

On the day of Georgiana's arrival Darcy wasn't expected at Longbourn until the late afternoon when he would be accompanied by his sister. So the Bennet ladies where quite surprised to see a grand carriage rolling down there driveway not long after they had finished breakfast.

"Lord Lizzie Mr Darcy keeps a very fine looking coach, you shall look very grand riding around in that" Kitty proclaimed from her place by the window. At all the ladies, apart from Mary who was engrossed in Fordyce's sermons once again, ran to the window for a better look at the elegant equipage approaching the house.

"That is not Mr Darcy's carriage, or at least it is not the one I have seen."

"Perhaps he keeps another, a man of his station may have several carriages, oh how rich you are to be Lizzie" Mrs Bennet squealed in excitement. By this point the carriage had come to a stop, though from this vantage point the ladies inside the house could not see who alighted, though they soon heard them.

"I insist on speaking to Miss Elizabeth Bennet at once" The unknown voice of a woman could be heard quite loudly from the hall. The next moment Hill rushed into the room and announced a "Lady Catherine De Bourgh"

"Lady Catherine what a great honour you do us …" Mrs Bennet started before Lady Catherine cut across her.

"which of you is Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Lady Catherine said the same as if it were poisonous, she looked pointedly at everyone gathered in the room.

"I am your ladyship" Elizabeth replied steadily, she refused to be intimidated by this woman.

"I would speak with you privately Miss Bennet" This was said in such a manner as to brook no opposition.

"If you will follow me then your Ladyship we shall go into the drawing room if that suits you." Lady Catherine turned and walked out of the room without answering Elizabeth or even acknowledging anyone else in the room.

"You can be at no loss Miss Bennet as to why I am here."

"As we have no prior acquaintance I can only assume you are here because of my engagement to your nephew"

"Your engagement indeed! My nephew is engaged to my daughter, he could not have asked you to marry him"

"I beg to differ your ladyship. Mr Darcy has most definitely made me an offer of marriage and I have accepted him" annoyed by lady Catherine's abrupt dismissive manner there was a hard edge to Lizzie's voice as she spoke.

"What right do you have to think yourself worthy of marrying my nephew? He will bring disgrace to his name by aligning himself with you don't think I haven't heard about this business with your inheritance, such an insignificant sum can hardly overcome the scandalous nature in which your cousin fled from this country to escape from debts. A true gentleman always honours his debts. You may claim to be a gentleman's daughter Miss Bennet but there can be no good breeding in a family with such a tale attached to it. This is just proved even more by your behaviour towards Mr Collins!"

"My behaviour towards Mr Collins? Madam you know not of what you speak. Mr Collins behaved in a most un-gentlemanly manner"

"You expect me to believe your word over that of a man of the cloths! He told me how you threw himself at him then point blank refused to marry him, you had your sights set on a higher prize didn't you Miss Bennet…"

"That is enough!" Mr Darcy's commanding voice boomed from the door. "Aunt Catherine I insist you apologise to Elizabeth this instant"

"Why should I apologise, this girl is nothing but a social climbing leech. You heard about the incident with my clergy man not to mention her family"

"Aunt you shall not say one more word against Miss Bennet she is to be my wife and you are to treat her with due respect"

"She shall never be acknowledged by me as your wife! Mark my words Darcy marry this girl and you will be shunned by society I will make sure of it!"

"Aunt you may be a lady by birth, but you are certainly not one in manners, if you refuse to apologise I'm going to have to insist that you leave this house. I will not have you insulting Elizabeth or her family, especially not in their own home"

"I am most displeased Darcy, most displeased!" with that final statement Lady Catherine stormed from the room. During the whole incident Elizabeth had remained standing but as the grand lady disappeared behind the door Lizzie sank into the nearest chair. Darcy rushed over to her side immediately "oh my darling I am so sorry"

"'tis not your fault, it seems we all have undesirable relations" Elizabeth replied with a weak smile.

"Indeed. She should not have said such things to you! She is a spiteful old woman who is annoyed because she didn't get her own way. Did she try and tell you I was engaged to my cousin?"

"Yes she did"

"I never was you know, she has just desired it for so long that she has convinced herself that it is real."

"Yes I know Georgiana mentioned something of it in London. What she said about Mr Collins isn't true either. He tried to compromise me when I refused to marry him, but my father sent him away from the estate when he found out, I should have told you I'm sorry."

"My dear you have nothing to be sorry about, you have done nothing wrong in all of this."

"Why are you here by the way? Not that I'm not glad that you came, your timing was impeccable. But I wasn't expecting you till later today once your sister had arrived."

"Oh I received an express this morning, they won't be arriving until tonight now so I thought I would spend the day with you instead, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind" Elizabeth responded with a shy smile.

…

The next day both Darcys and the Bingley's all arrived at Longbourn. All the Bennets welcomed Miss Darcy and said how nice it was to see her again and Georgiana surprised them all (well those who has remained in Hertfordshire) by being very friendly and chatty in return, where was the reserved shy young girl they had been introduced to not that long ago? Georgiana was full of excitement about the upcoming wedding, but more importantly she was gaining the sister she had never had. At first Darcy was content to just sit back and watch the two most important women in his life laugh and chat so freely together, but after a while he started to get a little impatient , there was something he wished to speak to Lizzie about, privately. Though he would not get his chance to do so until after dinner when the others were distracted with games of cards and the like. At this time Darcy and Elizabeth sat away from the rest of the group, in the window seat, they were in full view of the room but they were in such a position that they may talk without being overheard.

"Elizabeth I want you to have this" Darcy said pulling a small leather case from his pocket. "I was going to give it to you on our wedding day but after my Aunt's unseemly behaviour yesterday I want to give you something to remind everyone that you are soon to be my wife" Elizabeth stared at Darcy in shock, "Sir I was not expecting any gift's, you need not think I need trinkets to be happy"

"I know you do not, but it would make me very happy if you would accept this, go on open it" Staring down at the box in her hand Elizabeth opened it slowly inside was a beautiful gold pendant necklace. Far finer than any jewellery she owned yet it's simplicity suited her style. It was very much something she would have chosen for herself had she the means to buy something so expensive, she was very pleased to see that he had taken her taste into account when choosing this gift for her. "Here help me put it on" she urged handing him the necklace for him to fasten for her "Let's see how long it is before anyone notices" she said with a giggle.

As it turns out her mother was the first to notice it, she proclaimed loudly how fine it was, if a little plain "But then again a man did choose it" she added by way of explanation, Lizzie blushed at this but Darcy seemed not to notice her mother's ill-mannered comment he seemed to happy that Lizzie was pleased with his gift to notice what anyone else said that night.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, thanks for all the lovely reviews recently. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

That night before going to bed Lizzie sat before the looking glass in her room admiring the gift her fiancé had given to her. She had heard the others praise it but she had barely had time to examine it herself before it was around her neck. She ran her fingers along the fine gold chain that came to rest in just the right spot on her chest to be at once alluring and all that is proper. She unclasped the necklace and laid it out carefully on the table in front of her. Her mother may have declared it plain, but to Elizabeth it was the most beautiful thing she owned, not because it was expensive, but because it represented Mr Darcy's love. He had obviously taken great care to choose something that Elizabeth would feel comfortable wearing. She placed the necklace gently back in to its case and blew out the candle, though it had nearly burnt out anyway, and retired to bed to dream of her Mr Darcy.

With the wedding fast approaching neighbours seemed to flood to Longbourn and family dinners became few and far between. Mr Darcy was always present at such occasions but with so many guests to entertain the happy couple seldom got any opportunity to speak privately. Mr Darcy was not naturally of a sociable nature; she had witnessed his cold dismissive attitude towards her neighbours the first time he was in Hertfordshire, and though he had made more of an effort since their engagement she worried that this large influx of guests would try his nerves. On one such evening the guests at the Bennet's table included among them Sir William Lucas and his family and Mrs Long and one of her nieces, as the table could only hold fourteen the Bingley's and Georgiana were not there to distract Darcy from the absurdities of her neighbours. Elizabeth had always found these absurdities amusing and endearing, she was like her father in that way, but she was sure Darcy would find no enjoyment in such an evening. With so many women around the table that night the prevailing topic of conversation must surely be the latest neighbourhood gossip, for Mr Bennet would do nothing to encourage more sensible conversation and Sir William was far too good natured to counter the enjoyment of so many of the company. Thankfully Mrs Bennet had had the foresight to sit Elisabeth next Darcy and they managed to have a few minutes of witty banter in between interruptions from the other guests and exclamations from Mrs Bennet, "Yes we've chosen the most expensive lace Meryton had to offer for Lizzie's gown, they had to order it in special as they do not normally stock so much of it. I dare say she shall have some much finer once she is married, but we must make the best of what the country has to offer, if only the girls had paid more attention to my instructions about visiting the warehouses whilst they were still in London!" These tactless comments about the wealth into which Lizzie was marrying made her feel particularly uncomfortable, especially as Mr Darcy was there to hear them too. Really the way her mother went on about it anyone would think she was just marrying Mr Darcy for his money. She gave him a small apologetic smile expecting to see a stony faced look of disapproval, instead he surprised her by giving her hand a quick squeeze under the table and whispering to her "Blushing becomes you Elizabeth, I really must find ways to make you blush more often". This comment served only to heighten her colour further causing Mr Darcy to chuckle, a sound which startled poor Maria Lucas who was seated on Mr Darcy's other side. The young girl had always found Mr Darcy rather intimidating and had hardly ever seen the man smile let alone laugh. She had always thought he must be rather dull and had never really paid him much attention before, in rather the same way he had never paid much attention to her either, yet for the first time as she saw him smile at Lizzie she realised just how handsome a man he really was. To say Miss Maria Lucas was jealous would be a lie, she was a very sweet hearted girl, but seeing the happy couple at this intimate moment made her wonder when her time for love would come, and she hoped it wouldn't be too far away.

A few weeks later a small crowd gathered to witness the marriage of Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley to Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn. Many commented on what a good match Lizzie had made and how happy she seemed as she glided up the isle towards the front of the church. Some commented on how fine her gown was, the price of the lace had been much discussed by Mrs Bennet and now the guests were free to see what all the fuss had been about. Elizabeth truly did look beautiful on that special day; her hair had been elegantly arranged with silk flowers and a golden ribbon woven through it to catch the light as she moved, her dress was the most elegant she had ever worn, it had a slight train that fell gracefully behind her as she walked and it was trimmed around the neckline and the hem in the illustrious lace. Around her slim waist she wore the same ribbon as adorned her hair and around her neck she wore her present from Mr Darcy. Darcy watched her walk up the isle of the church for what seemed like an eternity, he took in every inch of her appearance showing his whole hearted approval with the glint in his eyes. His gaze finally came to rest on her face and in particular on her fine eyes. On a normal day they were bright, today they seemed to sparkle, she showed no signs of nerves or the shy meekness that normally characterised the blushing bride. No, her eyes shone of love, adoration and genuine happiness. "I am truly the luckiest man in the world" Darcy thought to himself as his bride joined him at the altar.

The rest of the day seemed a blur for both the bride and the groom, before they knew it they were saying their goodbyes to family and friends and being handed into their awaiting carriage. Waving goodbye to her former life as Miss Bennet, Elizabeth Darcy settled into the carriage beside her husband. "Have I told you yet today how beautiful you look my darling?" Darcy whispered close enough to Elisabeth's ear that she could feel the warmth of his breath caressing her skin. "Indeed you have sir, I believe you told me so at least three times during the wedding breakfast" Elizabeth said with a teasing smile "and if by whispering such a way you plan to make me blush again I am determined not to let you"

"Is that a challenge Mrs Darcy?" he raised his brow to match his wife's and smiled a crooked smile that was almost enough to make Lizzie weaken her resolve.

"Now now husband, we must not quarrel…" Lizzie began to say but she was silenced by a passionate kiss from Mr Darcy, her eyes fluttered closed as his lips gently caressed her own. She felt quite bereft when he pulled back and had completely forgotten her train of thought.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you my dear, but I've wanted to do that all day"

Her head still spinning Elizabeth threw her arms around her husband's neck and pulled him into another passionate kiss. If Maria Lucas had been shocked by Mr Darcy's chuckle a sight of the newly weds at that particular moment would surely have astounded her.

* * *

Well that's it for this story guys, it was my first multi-chapter fic and I'm not entirely happy with it but everyone has to start somewhere right. Hope you enjoyed it anyway :)


End file.
